My Fate Arranged Yours
by True Feels
Summary: By a twist of fate, Arizona and Callie find themselves in an arrange marriage. Callie G!p
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER -1**

 **A/N: after a long time, I felt like writing and it came out like this.**

* * *

Timothy Robbins knew, what he had done was unimaginable, wrong and just downright _illegal_ but he had no other option, he had to save his family and more importantly save his little sister Arizona, who was on the verge of making the supreme sacrifice.

"You are absolutely sure about this?" a contemplative Mark asked

"Of course not Mark! but I don't have a choice, I need to save my family, I need to save her", an exhausted Tim said as he maneuvered himself on the couch and cuddled more towards his handsome and extremely hot boyfriend.

"Babe, you always have a choice, you know there are other ways, legal ways, by which we can help, you don't have to do this" Mark lovingly said, as he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Look, you are already putting yourself in jeopardy for me, I can't ask more, besides you didn't even flinch when you decided to use your best friend's name in this whole fiasco", Tim challengingly looked towards Mark.

"Well, it's for her own good, she needs this, her broodiness requires unicorns and sunshine", Mark said as he changed the channels.

"Well, all we can hope is for the best", Tim said with a little trepidation in his voice.

"You think, your sister is in love with Boswell?", Mark inquired, threading upon his boyfriend's uneasiness.

"Nope, there is no way on hell or earth, that Arizona is in love with Bitchwell", Tim said and a snort combined with laughter came out of his mouth.

* * *

Callie Torres looked herself in the mirror, the business suit was crisp and she looked like a billion dollar…well she indeed was.

"Calliope, the board is ready", Lucia Torres informed her daughter who was staring into the mirror in her office, a ritual she performed before any meetings.

"I'm ready Mama, let's go", Callie said and moved towards the exit, but stalled when she realized her mother hadn't moved at all.

"So, how did it go with Penny?" Lucia asked with a smirk playing on her mouth.

Callie had a blank look on face, what was her Mama talking about, before she could answer, she was interrupted by gentle knocks on her door.

"My loves, the board is getting impatient, there is only so much food you can stuff in their mouth" Carol Torres said as she took hold of her wife's waist and lovingly looked towards her daughter.

"Oh, you .. and your timings" Lucia lovingly said as she place a kiss on her wife's cheeks and proceeded to move out of Callie's room.

"I poached your date with Penny" Carol told Callie as she took her by the elbow and the duo starts moving out of Callie's room.

"What Penny?", Callie had no clue as to what was being discussed by her mothers.

"Oh.. Mija, someone your Mama thought was appropriate to date you", Carol said

"But, I don't want to date, You know Ma, I just …I have work…so can you please stop Mama in setting me up and thank you for Penny", Callie lovingly told her mother.

"Mija ..I don't get your broodiness, and I certainly can't say no to your Mama, so..I do what I can, But Calliope, she is worried…and so am I, just try..ok..Please for us", Carol said as they both entered the Board room and took their respective seats.

Callie glanced towards her mothers who were sitting side by side and then she saw her Mama say something to her Ma in her ear that made her Ma chuckle, she wanted a kind of relationship that her parents had, but she feared of her condition, she feared she could never be loved back.

"I know what you did with Penny" Lucia whispered in her wife's ear, who was seated next to her.

"Honey, Callie is not yet ready for a relationship" Carol whispered back.

"Who said anything about relationship, one – night stand wouldn't hurt", Lucia whispered back as she saw a chuckle escape her wife's mouth who quickly gulped down some water to avoid attention.

* * *

Arizona Robbins looked herself into the mirror, the simple formal attire of pencil skirt and business suit, didn't speak marriage, but it wasn't too shabby to go to court. She couldn't believe she was getting married today, well there was a list of things she couldn't believe, her family's business being taken over and all their hard work being dissolved to ashes, her father getting sick, so sick that his treatment was now out of their budget and most importantly she couldn't believe she said yes to Lauren, the person who took over her business and reduced them to ashes, the reason because of which they now can't afford her father's medical bills, the person whom she wasn't in love with. Her mind was swimming with confusion and nervousness, who marriages out of need, nowadays?... Lauren had promised her shares back, in her company and had agreed to foresee her father's condition and for her, this was enough to devote herself to Lauren..But could she trust her?

"This is stupid, just stupid", Arizona mentally told herself as picked her phone and tried calling her brother, who wasn't picking up her calls since yesterday, which was making her more nervous. Suddenly a message came on her phone, it was from Lauren, she was waiting outside, to go to court..to get married. Arizona took few calming breaths, once again tried Tim's number and when he didn't pick up; she locked her apartment and made her way outside.

* * *

Lauren was feeling a high she hasn't felt before; she knew she was reigning in a period where everything was going to her plan, she had taken over the Robbins enterprises, she had successfully convinced Arizona to marry her, or let just say, Arizona was naïve enough to believe her, God she couldn't wait to conquer Arizona and make her, _hers forever._ So, why the hell, judge was taking so much of time and where was he?

"Oh, sorry to kept you waiting ladies" Jeff acknowledge the two women as he entered his chamber, he purposely made them wait, he had a pet peeve against the rich snobs.

"Oh, that's fine, you are here and that's all it matters", Lauren said with a fake smile.

"Alright let's see your papers then", Jeff said as he took the file from Lauren's hand and then from Arizona's hand.

"Ok, so I have Lauren Virginia Boswell and Arizona Elizabeth Robbins..Hmm" Jeff paused in between as he saw what his computer records displayed. As the two set of confused eye looked to him with curiosity.

"Ah, no problem..so now give me the divorce papers Ms Robbins" Jeff said as she looked towards the blonde.

"WHAT?" Arizona wasn't sure who shouted that but, her head was going into a spiral now, what the hell was happening?

"You are married!?" Lauren asked in complete shock

"I am married!" Arizona asked the same time looking towards Jeff.

"This is a mistake, just look again and properly this time", Lauren barked the command on Jeff, Arizona wasn't married, she had people perform a background check on her.

Jeff rubbed his eyes and temples, if he wasn't threatened of his job he would have simply turned up the case, but now he had to deal with these rich snobs.

"Ma'am , there is no mistake, it is a legal record that clearly states that Ms Arizona Elizabeth Robbins is married to Calliope Iphigenia Torres"

"You are married into the Torres Empire?" Lauren was more confused and angry now and looked towards Arizona, who was unable to form any sentence. But before anybody could utter a word, the doors to the judge's chamber was forcefully opened and in came Tim

"Oh, little sis, you should have discussed this with your wife first", Tim said with a smug grin on his face as he looked towards Lauren, gave a small apology to the judge and then took his sister by her shoulders and out of the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Review, fav, follow and let me know if you want this to be continued. Callie G!p, so if you don't like, don't read. Also this is different in sorts of parings and characters , i just decided to be different this time. And it's very gay.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter -2**

 **A/N: Wow! Guys, what a response, I'm so glad you want to see this, so this quick update is just for you all. And yes, this is very queer, so I will say, buckle up, because you will be surprised to some of the parings and not everybody is gay, we have Arizona's parents and….we shall see.**

 **Quick couple of things. 1. If you don't like G!P don't read, there is no need to say downright hurtful things. Look, I am well aware of what happened with one of own dear writers, so don't start that stint gain, cause I write for myself before anybody else.**

 **2\. Why are people against Sara's hair?, It's form of expression and let her be, if I have learnt anything, it is that, maybe at this particular juncture in life, she embodies this persona of hers and that may or may not change in the future, so let it be guys, why such hate? As if for this fic, Callie has that season 7 short hair, because, it's how I imagine this character.**

 **Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

There was an absolute pin drop silence in the room, Tim and Mark were standing in the dining room in a corner and holding onto each other as if one of them was about to be shipped onto war abroad, Lucia and Carol had an amused expression on and they were busy trying to understand the current situation. Arizona was yet to utter a word since the court room, she had tried on several accounts, but her voice had betrayed her every single time. Callie was pacing the room and furiously rubbing her face, as if making sure she wasn't having a vivid dream.

"What the hell Mark?" Callie asked as she clenched her jaw trying to control the rage inside.

* * *

 _Few hours ago.._

A thunderous clap rang in the board room, as Callie finished presenting her agenda for the new financial year, and now the board was being dispersed to a press coverage that was scheduled to be held after the meeting.

"That was great, Mija" Lucia said as she gave her daughter a casual hug.

"Well, now to something a little difficult, you up for it Calliope" Carol asked, fully aware that media is something that doesn't bode well with her daughter.

"Yeah, well I don't have a choice, besides you'll have my back right?" Callie asked as she linked her arms with that of her mothers.

"Always" Lucia and Carol replied unanimously as both place a kiss on her temple.

"So, are the rumors regarding takeover true? A journalist named George asked.

"Well my advice is always the same, don't believe anything unless it comes from the Torres headquarters" Callie replied with a smile plastered on her face.

"Are you seeing someone?" another one asked.

Callie hesitated before answering, for split second she thought, if there ever be a moment where the answer would be yes.

"No, there is no one", Callie simply said as she took a sip of water placed in front of her.

"Is it because you are secretly married?" Teddy, the journalist from world news asked the question which brought an immediate stop to the hustle bustle of the conference, as she saw everyone staring at her face.

"WHAT?" Callie asked as the water came spewing out of her mouth. "What gave you that impression?"

"The legal record at the magistrate, stating that you are in fact married to Arizona Robbins", Teddy replied with full confidence, as the prying eye were making her highly uncomfortable, but more importantly Arizona was her best friend, so how on earth was Callie married to her without her knowledge, she needed to get into the bottom of this.

" . thi…"whatever Callie was about to say died on her mouth as she felt somebody lean into her ear, asking her to stop commenting, as she heard April Kepner, her relationship manager handle the press, as she was escorted out of the room.

* * *

 _Present Time  
_

"Seriously Mark! What the hell is this?" Callie asked in a more agitated tone.

"Callie, it's my mistake, it was me who asked Mark to do this", Tim replied in a pleading manner.

"Not now lover boy, I adore you for Mark, but not now", Callie said in all seriousness.

"She is my sister", Tim announced before Callie could conjure any other thought.

"Who is your sister?" Callie asked in a confused state as she stared down Tim, atleast her pacing had stop.

" ..she..I mean your wife", Tim replied a little scared as he pointed in Arizona's direction who still hadn't uttered a single word.

A laughter escaped Lucia's mouth after Tim's reply, but she quickly sobered up, as she saw the stare her wife was giving her.

"Mama!" Callie shouted, she didn't had to look back to see where that noise came from.

Suddenly Arizona got up from the couch and a made a beeline towards Tim and started throwing punches

"You idiot, moron, our father is going to die, he is going to die, Oh My God!, what the hell did you do!"

Callie saw the blonde throw punches on his muscular built of a brother, as if it was doing any harm whatsoever, but what moved Callie was the pain and desperation that was etched onto the blonde's features which made Callie feel something..something she hadn't felt before…something she couldn't put a name to, yet..seeing the situation escalating she sprung into action.

"Hey, hey just calm down, just calm down, Arizona, hey" Callie said as she moved the blonde away from her brother, the petite blonde was stronger than she looked.

"No, No you don't understand, you…he will.." Arizona wanted to say more, but suddenly she started feeling claustrophobic and felt as if the walls were drawing in and then she felt darkness surround her.

Callie caught the dead weight of Arizona before she hit the ground, Callie gestured Mark to cal the doctor as Callie gently picked Arizona up and moved towards the guest bedroom. She carefully laid Arizona down, again she was feeling something, she hadn't dealt with before, before she could contemplative further, she saw Tim and her mother enter the room.

"How is she?" Tim asked a little worried.

"Still unconscious…I didn't try to wake her up..Um." Callie looked helplessly towards Tim and then to her mother; she was lost cause at the moment.

"Don't worry Calliope, Doctor's on the way and Tim stay for diner and ask Mark to do the same, and let's discuss this like adults, ok" Carol said as she squeezed Callie's shoulder for support.

Callie released a long sigh, this was turning out to be a weird day, before she could ask Tim for his reasons of choosing this route to help her sister, she heard loud commotion going outside, giving a confused look to his mother and then to Tim, how can this day get more weird?, with that thought in mind she went outside to see the commotion.

* * *

When Callie came back to the dining room, for the love of her life she couldn't believe the scene that was at display to her Mark, her other best friends Cristina & Addison who also were the finance head of the Torres company were arguing with some rugged guy she was seeing for the first time, the petite blonde journalist from before and another sleek, tall brunette, whom also she was seeing for the first time. It felt as if somebody had just lit a turf war, and their voices were reaching a decibel she hadn't heard before,

"Everybody, just shut up!" aloud authoritative voice boomed into the room and all six pair of eyes looked towards Callie in question, but when Callie shrugged her shoulders, they realized, the voice didn't belong to Callie instead it belonged to a short authoritative woman, carrying the doctor's brief case and coat in one had, who slandered across the room, with such impetus that everybody sobered up.

"Now, I will say this only once, if I heard this commotion once again, I will make sure your asses are put into the jail for the whole night, my wife is the city commissioner here, so I will advise you not to test me and Lexie, don't for a moment think that your mother will go easy on you." Miranda Bailey Grey gave a hard stare to everybody in the room and then proceeded to check on Arizona.

* * *

 **A/N: Do leave a review and also, I'm sure you guys know that when you publish your story, the fanfiction gives you stat regarding the same, So the reader from Luxembourg, you are my only reader from that country and that's beautiful I guess, so thank you and keep the love coming.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter -3**

 **A/N: Your love for this fanfic has been overwhelming guys, thank you so much. I know you want the chapters to be long, so I will try but I won't push it. So enjoy!**

* * *

Arizona woke up with a heaviness surrounding her, for a moment she could fathom as to why it felt as if she had run a marathon and then climbed the highest peak, all in one go, but as consciousness made it way out, so did the brain which brought the incidents back and in order, _bankruptcy, her father's diagnosis, marriage with Lauren…wait..Married to Calliope?_

Arizona once again closed here eye and opened them back, just to make sure that this wasn't the nightmare that she was vividly dreaming, but after pausing for few minutes, she realized she was on someone else's bed, her brother was missing and there was a certainly a war going outside, with the matched screaming and curses being thrown in random, deciding she can't ignore the situation any longer, she carefully got out of the bed and made her way outside.

* * *

"You, take that back, right now!" Lexie shouted and tried to escape the strangle hold Teddy and Karev had on her, trying to control her.

"Why lady agent, you going to call your Mama, otherwise?" Cristina cracked from the other side where Addison, Mark were giving Lexie, Teddy and Karev the stink eye.

"Dude, I promised myself I won't hit a Lady, but you don't fit in that category, so help me God!" Karev angrily spewed as now his hold on Lexie was completely forgotten, leaving Teddy to control and hold both of them now.

"You think, you are so macho, why don't you pick somebody of your own size, puppy face", Mark retorted, all senses have effectively left his brain.

"Oh, Come on now, just admit it, It was your twisted idea that has now trapped our best friend and then we can talk a little more civilized" was all Teddy could manage while holding in her friends and putting her point across.

"Whoa, Whoa! Don't jump the gun, G. , your friend Tim was the master mind, so you want to look at your words." Addison calmly replied as she sized up Teddy and nodded her head in approval.

"Mark, knew the idea beforehand", Tim quietly and quickly replied, if he was going under the bus, he was taking his love of the life with him.

"Guys, this is not a peaceful discussion", Callie shouted on top of her voice, to gain attention and bring some order to the chaos that was happening.

A sudden silence rang in the room, Lucian and Carol who were sided in a corner towards the kitchen looked at Callie, a proud expression resting on their faces, but suddenly Karev shouted

"Says the whore queen" Karev knew about Callie, hell everybody knew about Callie, there wasn't a single relationship of Callie known to man till date, so that means only one thing, she was hit them and leave them kind of a person, and there is no way Arizona going to be married to that kind, she was just like his sister.

"You watch your damn mouth, you pig!"Addison was pissed beyond reason now, the sweet, gentle Callie who rarely even raises her voice, didn't sign up for this bullshit.

"Look, the words of Karev are harsh, but Arizona is our best friend and Callie never had a relationship and now suddenly, she is married to Arizona? something about is fishy!" Teddy spoke this calmly, she knew Karev had crossed a line, but in all honesty that's what always had been Callie's image, she was never the one to go steady.

"That doesn't give the right to you bitches!, to judge our friend, we all know the Robbins have gone bankrupt, so maybe your friend is just another gold digger!" Cristina shouted with such fury that made a shiver run through everybody's spine.

"All right! That's it, everybody mum! not a word now", Lucia Torres posted that with an authority and no room for argument, Lucia was often the fun mom, but she had seen the ashen look on Callie's face as soon as that Karev boy, has made that comment, and now he had poked the Mama bear and there is no messing with Mama bear.

"Now, Mark, Addy and Cristina, you know very well that this type of snide attitude doesn't get tolerated at Torres household, so you guys need to watch it", Lucia said and then turned to the other trio.

"Teddy, Lexie and Karev, if I hear those rude comments again, I assure you three, the hypocritical ideology that you have created regarding us Torres, I will make sure it becomes a reality and much more." Lucia Torres was downright scary at the moment, people were now afraid to breathe.

"Now that everything is settled, Tim, I need you tell the whole story clearly" Lucia Torres demanded and then proceeded to join her wife who was now sitting beside Callie.

"Arizona was going to marry Lauren Boswell to get back few shares in the Robbins enterprise but more importantly she promised to financially take care of our father's diagnosis, I couldn't let Arizona do that, Lauren is a cheat, she took over our company and now she is willing to give it back, for Arizona, that's not right, beside there was only her word in this matter , Arizona felt she had no other choice, but I could see through Laure, she was faking all this, she just wanted Arizona, and I couldn't let my sister take the toll, the time was running out , so..so I approached Mark, and then I came up with this whole 'already married' idea and asked Mark to change the federal records." Tim finished telling the truth and now everybody was silent, for few confusion was still there and for few the guilt of throwing accuses on each other was now riding in full force.

Callie knew she was supposed to be appalled by this fiasco, she should be mad and angry at Tim and Mark, but her heart was breaking for Arizona, why she didn't know, but nobody should be placed with such a predicament and speaking of Arizona…

"Guys, somebody needs to be with Arizona, she is going to wake up ..and then." The words died on Callie's mouth as she saw Arizona fully awake and standing in the furthest corner.

"So..I am awake now..so yep" Arizona quietly muttered from the back, she had seen the better part of the whole chaos and wanted to interrupt but when Lucia started speaking, her issues with authority figures surfaced and she lost all her confidence.

"Mrs. And Mrs. Torres, I want to apologize on behalf of my brother's and friends behavior, they were out of line and little too over protective, but I am sure you will understand.."Arizona quietly and confidently managed to convey this.

"Calliope, I'm so.. so sorry, this was sprung upon you and I don't know what to say, except that I'm really sorry and I' sure, we can get out of this mess." Arizona sincerely told Callie as she squeezed Callie's hand in support.

 _Soft and pure_ were the only two words that were forming Callie's vocabulary at the moment, she couldn't pinpoint why her heart was doing and feeling things for Arizona, but it was and now she was unable to form coherent sentences.

"Sorry Blondie, you can't do that", Cristina chimed from the group.

"What, she is trying to say is that Torres enterprises shares have gone up to a record high after the news of your marriage broke out, and please don't even get me started on Media outlets..poor April is at the blunt of it" Addison clarified.

"So, what are you trying to say?" Lexie questioned to the group.

"This thing have become complicated now", a disheartened Teddy resigned to the audience and finally sat down.

"That's just one side of it, I have managed to save Arizona..but I can't say the same for my dad" Tim quietly whispered in the room and now he resonating the same fear as his sister.

Callie looked around the room, the atmosphere was gleam the tired and exhausted faces were all around, she looked towards Mark who probably were trying to console Tim, she then turned towards Addison who, for the first time ever, was looking dull but was constantly looking towards Teddy who indeed was reciprocating her looks, and then saw Cristina sharing her liquor with Lexie?. _what the hell?_ And then Callie laid her eyes on Arizona, she had never seen such a disheartened look ever which just broke Callie's heart…after a few more minutes of contemplation ..Callie knew what to do, a slow smirk appeared on her face..she looked towards her mothers and was able to convey her message and then saw a similar grin appear on their faces. With a renewed energy and a double Torres swagger she marched towards Arizona and simply asked

"So wife, where do you want our marriage reception?"

* * *

 **A/N: There were a lot of characters in this chapter...Do review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter -4**

Arizona couldn't believe the turnaround she was witnessing in just 24hours, 24 hours ago, all hopes and desires had left her body and now seeing her father back in their house, cracking absolutely insane and poor jokes with Callie, her friends and some _new friends_ enjoying the random pizza party and the relaxed features of her mother's face, was putting Arizona in a clam state, something she couldn't believe was possible and all of this was because of Callie…An automatic smile graced her features when her eyes for the hundredth time landed on the brunette who was attentively listening to her father…well what can she say, _her wife was a genius._

* * *

 _24 hours ago_

"So wife, where do you want our marriage reception?"

"What?" Arizona asked confused, what the hell, Callie was talking about?

"I think Torres hotels should be a perfect venue, but since you are my better half, I think your input is priceless….so, I think you should be looking at our brochures..and in the meantime time, I should set dinner, I assume everybody is staying." Callie simply said and when she didn't get a response and looked around, she realized everybody was starring at her.

"What on earth are you talking?" a shocked Teddy took the lead and asked the question, which was on everybody's mind.

"Ofcourse there will be vegetarian options, Teddy, don't you worry ", Callie said a she passed on the instruction to the home chef.

"Oh, Come on, Callie" an agitated Addison remarked from the couch, she was too tired to be playing her games.

"Um…what? There is desert", Callie sarcastically replied.

"Calliope, please, what going on?" Arizona asked, she was exhausted to her limited now and she was hungry.

As soon as Callie saw the look she was getting from Arizona, she sobered up immediately; she moved across and then stood in front of her.

"Arizona, the fact is the way our marriage was placed in the records, in the same way, it can be removed or tinkered, that's not an issue, I am pretty sure, if I state this whole drama as a simple mistake in front of the media and play as a victim, the share price for Torres industries will double in no time, but any of these won't solve your problem, so, I say, let's take this to Lauren Boswell, let's take this fight to her doorstep and let's teach her a lesson, she will never forget. She tied something similar with Torres enterprise a long time ago, she couldn't succeed, and I left her alone on my mother's mercy, but this time, she has crossed all her boundaries, she needs to pay it up now."

Callie paused to gaze the reaction of everybody in room, but her sole focus was on Arizona, so when she caught Arizona's attention she continued

"Arizona, you don't have to worry about your father, he will get the best of the facilities and treatment there are and can be, so don't you worry, just have faith" Callie saw Arizona's eye getting moistened, but she could easily read her next expression, so before Arizona could manage to say anything, she continued.

"And No, I'm not doing you any favours..Nope, I'm in fact giving you a loan, when we will acquire Robbins industries back from Lauren, Torres enterprises will have a percentage of profit in it, so don't worry. Now, I know Lauren, she won't keep quiet after the stunt Timothy has pulled, so..I need each of us to work together as a Team and take down Lauren once and for all…so you are all in?" Callie finished and looked around; nobody was uttering a single word, she wasn't expecting such a lousy reaction, she was thinking more of hurray's and several war cry..but not silence..and now her vision was obscured by blonde hairs.. _wait what?_

"Yes, Yes! Calliope, let's do this !" an excited Arizona was the first person to break the silence, who was practically squeezing the life out of Callie.

Callie on the other hand had a perplexed expression on her face, how can somebody go from being total depressed to spitting rainbows in a split second. She worriedly looked towards her mothers, who were trying to control their laughter and that made Callie cringe as she realized that her _wife_ was indeed perky…and shit.

Arizona couldn't believe, what she was hearing, there was a possibility now, an actual possibility that all her problems can be resolved and Lauren will get what is due for her and that is just awesome..God she was happy and excited for whatever Callie had been thinking..she could just kiss the day light out of her.. _wait a second…_ and then she withdrew the hold on Callie.

"I'm in..so in", Teddy exclaimed, that Lauren had brought turmoil in lot of lives.

"We'll do, whatever you want Callie and beside the company is not that bad", Addison said, as she gave a quick wink at Teddy's direction.

"So are we.." Lexie said as she pulled up a grudging Alex from his place and blushed slightly as she saw Cristina giving her the lookover.

"Well…me and Mark basically lit this thing…so I guess, we are in too", Tim sheepishly said and rounded his arm on Mark's shoulder and mouthed a thank you, cause now he understood why his boyfriend wasn't hesitant when they decided to use Callie's name.

"Alright, let's do this" Callie exclaimed as now she got the response she was expecting.

"YES! let's serve that Bitch!" Arizona once again shouted and couldn't stop the apologetic expression that adorned her face, the very next second as she saw the total shock and scared expression on Callie's face.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited Calliope, thank you!...I could just.." Arizona hesitated as she couldn't find the words to complete that sentence.

"What marry her?" Cristina supplied as everyone in the room tried to control the snicker that was escaping their mouths.

"Alright everyone, why don't we head for dinner, right?" Carol said as she gestured the group to come to the dining table.

* * *

"So, what's the first plan of action?" Cristina asked, everybody was stuffed now and were leisurely eating their deserts.

"Well, first thing first, we need to visit the hospital tomorrow; there is no need for Mr. Robbins to stay there, we'll shift him to his house , with nurse and all the requirements, I'm sure, he will recover better from a place of comfort.", Callie replied while making her sundae which included everything chocolate.

"Can we really do that?" a bewildered Tim asked

"I can't promise you with a surety Tim. But I will try my absolute best." Callie said as she gave a sincere smile to Tim.

"Well, aren't you the best daughter –in law" Addison commented as received a flying napkin from Teddy.

"And..that's enough food for you.." Callie said as a chuckle escaped her lips.

"It's too late to drive now guys and I'm pretty sure all of you have wine in you..so give me few minutes, we'll arrange something for you all." Lucia Torres said from the love seat,

"Mrs. Torres, please don't bother, we'll call a cab." Arizona immediately said, as she felt the Torres have been doing a lot for her.

"oh, nonsense..you my Calliope's wife..I'm sure grand kids are future" Lucia smilingly replied

"Lucia!"

"Mama!"

The two shouts from Callie and Carol rang simultaneously in the room, Callie was a deep shade of red and was burning due to embarrassment and avoiding eye contact, especially from Arizona who was seated next to her and she could feel she had gone rigid after her mother's comment.

"What? A girl can't dream?...alright..aright, I'm just kidding Arizona, everybody, you all are staying" Lucia said as she and her wife shared a conversation, only married people can manage, one thing was clear, there was no way Lucia Torres was kidding , Arizona had Lucia Torres approval.

The Torres household was very modest home, something you won't expect from the business moguls and now, Lucia was regretting her decision of convincing her wife for a modest three room house, she just wanted her house to be cozy.

"So..you decided yet?" Caro asked her wife, she was well aware of her wife's predicament.

Lucia simply gave her wife a glare and went to the drawing room where everybody was chatting.

"Alright everyone, it's simple..so the boys will stay in the guestroom..Markus and Timothy no funny business! And the girls will sleep in Calliope's room" Lucia simply said and nodded in everybody's direction effectively telling everyone that it was time for bed.

* * *

"Sorry, Cal we are spoiling first night" Cristina remarked as she went straight to the bed and collapsed.

"Cristina, get up from the bed, let Arizona, Teddy and Lexie take the bed, you, me and Addy will take the sofa bed." Callie said as she moved towards her closet took look for a nightwear for everyone.

"But that's not a real bed!" Cristina simply said as she proceeded to wrap herself in the comfortable and soft duvet.

"Cristina!" Callie sternly said as she saw Cristina reluctantly got up from the bed but the comforter was still wrapped around her.

"Here you go, pick your nightwear; Mama has already set up the extra toiletries, so, you can all make yourself comfortable now." Callie said as he put the clothes on the bed.

Everybody randomly took the clothes from the pile and started their nigh time rituals. Callie saw that Arizona was taking a long time, thinking that maybe she was finding some trouble she went towards the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Arizona?..Arizona? is everything OK?" Callie made purposeful knock on the door but she got no reply.

"Someone is worried" Addison remarked from the couch, she has been purposefully making these towards Callie, she could see Callie was going beyond her ways to help Arizona, Callie always wore her heart on her selves but this was going beyond and much more, she just wanted to help her friend. She knew all about Callie's insecurities and she also knew the reason why, so she just wanted her friend to be careful, even if it meant giving snarky comments from time to time.

"Come on Addison" Callie simply shrugged

"Seriously, it's your bathroom and not the Atlantic ocean that someone can get lost and need a search and rescue." Addison said

"Addy, you can stop with your comments alright, we'll talk later." Callie replied to her friend, she was well aware as to what Addison was trying to do.

"You can just go, and check, if it gives you peace of mind; it's been a long day why don't we all just relax." Teddy commented from the bed as she locked eye with Addison silently telling her to leave the issue for the time. It's being a long hectic day.

Arizona hadn't plan to take a bath, when she first entered the bathroom, but seeing the Jacuzzi and missing the Jacuzzi , she simply dipped herself into the water, when she first woke up in the morning she never would have guessed that she could feel such tranquility after getting married. Things were still complicated and at a stifle, but still today were far better than she imagined and these relaxing thoughts and bath oils lulled Arizona into a sleep.

"Alright Arizona, you are not answering..so I'm coming in…just to check on you..I'm opening the door now..I'm stepping inside…I'm inside…." Callie was giving a live commentary while entering the bathroom just to be on safe side and avoid any awkward positions, but nothing could ever prepare her for the sight she saw, Arizona had dozed off to sleep and she was naked ..like totally naked..like bare legs and..boobs..

"Oh SHIT!", Callie literally froze at the sight, for the life of her, she was unable to control her motor functions, after few minutes of gaining her functions back, Callie sprung into action ..Literally sprung…the floor was wet..Callie was still wearing her socks..so she slipped…and as a stimulus response her brain tried to break her fall by using the toiletries that were lined up of the shelf…which was a mistake…as Callie's body force knocked the bottles down and spilled all the shampoo and conditioners on the floor in a gooey slimy mess and Callie's forehead took a bump with a sink.

The commotion in the bathroom broke Arizona's nap as she came into consciousness and saw Callie's take the fall, so she immediately got out of the tub and went to Callie's aid, forgetting that she was indeed naked.

"Oh my God! Callie, are you okay?"

Callie felt a stomping pain on her forehead her pajamas and shirt was covered with shampoo and other mess she had made and when she looked towards Arizona her whole body went stiff ..some parts more than the others.

"Boobs…naked…you are not in clothes" the stammer from Callie made Arizona realize that she was indeed naked and wet and but before she could answer, the bathroom door once gain was sprung opened as their friends rushed in, which made Arizona immediately take cover..by using Callie as her cover.

"Oh..Oh..Jesus..what the hell happened?"a bemused Teddy asked, when they heard the noise outside, all of them thought the worst and rushed in…but no one was prepared to see a naked Arizona behind Callie and both of them were covered in a slime of shampoo and conditioner and an angry mark was visible on Callie's forehead.. _Seriously what the hell?_

"Callie…she umm..fell" Arizona spoke from behind whose fist had a deadlock on Callie's shirt and was pressing herself to Callie's back.

"You guys could have locked the door, before getting your freak on" Cristina said as he looked down on the couple, but winced when she received a punch to her shoulder by Lexie.

"Why don't you guys cleanup..and Callie that's a bad bruise on your head…so tell me where is the ice pack and I'll get it for you" Lexie said and looked towards Callie who still hadn't uttered a word and had her eyes closed

"Don't worry, I'll get it…let's try to get some sleep guys" Addison said as she ushered everyone out of the bathroom.

"Callie..Calliope..they are gone now" Arizona whispered in Callie's ear when she saw that Callie still had her eyes closed.

"You are still naked" Callie's mind was stuck on this fact, also Arizona's body pressing into her wasn't doing any favors

A boisterous laugh escaped Arizona's mouth that finally withdrew her death grip on Callie and rested her back on the cool titles. An amused Callie turned and looked in Arizona's direction and then felt the same laugh escape her own mouth, as the newlywed spent their first night _naked, wet and laughing_.

* * *

 **A/N: Never wear socks to bathroom! Do leave a review! Thank you so much for all the love. Ok, this will be a sweet romcom, with a dash of drama.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter -5**

 **A/N:** **Loving your response guys! Keep them coming.**

* * *

Arizona was nervously pacing the back room at the Torres Hotel where a press conference was about to held, after explaining their _plan_ to Arizona's parents, both Robbins and Torres household had come to the decision that a press conference was a necessity, as both sides knew Lauren would dug deep on the matter, her pride and ego were bruised and now she was out for a revenge. But this did not mean that Arizona was even slightly, comfortable with foretelling a lie to the whole _world._

"Hey..we are due in five…you ok?" Callie asked as she entered the room, the nervousness was rolling off Arizona in waves, she herself was dreading the conference, she was never comfortable in front of the cameras, but one look at her.. _um friend_..was enough to tell that Arizona was certainly off her radar.

"Yes..you know I'm fine…Just ..you know fine" Arizona tried to sound convincing but the fall of tears broke her charade and this was the time when she knew her defenses comes up in full force and she pushes everything and everyone away..this thought made her more angry.

"Arizona..just calm down…ok..it will be over soon.." Callie spoke carefully, this was a foreign territory for her, and she had only known Arizona was three days, so she had no clue as to what she was witnessing, because the Arizona in front of her was ten times different from the person she had came to know and grown fond of.

"I am calm, Callie..please, a little nerves are understandable here..I'm not use to spewing lies like that" Arizona spoke in an irritated manner.

"Nobody is comfortable telling lies, Arizona…wait are you acquiescing me of something?" a confused Callie threw back, anger was slowly creeping up on her and she was at a loss with Arizona's new found attitude.

"I am not acquiescing anything! But please, you were a little too comfortable with jumping on this whole staged idea" Arizona's voice had raised a decibel.

"Yeah? Because, I get married on a daily basis, right? What exactly is your problem here Arizona?" Callie was frustrated now, Arizona was clearly blaming here for something she had no clue about.

"My problem is that you never had a relationship! never ever..nothing known ever..so how come suddenly you are ok with _marrying_? What is it that I am missing here?" Arizona exploded, her conscious throughout, was telling her she was going down the wrong road, she knew Callie didn't deserve any of this and the look of absolute hurt that crossed her features, made a hurting kick to Arizona's gut., but now the words had left her mouth and there was no turning back, so she waited patiently for Callie to hit back, throw her anger, say things she deserve, but Callie had gone rigid and silent which made Arizona feel scared, confused and worried all at once and then she saw Callie leave the room.

* * *

"You are getting a divorce?" Barbara Robbins shrill voice rang in the room where Arizona was sitting with her head in her hands; it had been fifteen minutes since Callie had left the room.

"What?" Arizona was confused weren't they suppose to do a press conference.

"Don't 'what' me Arizona, just explain why Callie just cancelled the conference and is chopping the heads off her legal team to set up a divorce between the two of you." Barbara Robbins knew her daughter had a role to play in all of this.

"I..she's what?" Arizona's head was spinning now.

"Arizona, what did you do?..Callie is the sweetest thing , I have ever come across, so tell me why, she comes to my room and tells me that the press conference is off and she and you are parting ways and I need not worry about Daniel, as he will still be taken care of…Arizona?...Arizona?...I am talking to you"

Arizona had heard her mother loud and clear, she knew it was her fault that started this fight, she knew Callie didn't deserve the verbal lashing or the attitude she gave, she knew she had to sort out the mess she had created, she knew she needed to talk to Calliope…..so instead of answering her mother, who was trying her level best to gain her attention…she fled the room in a hurry, cause now her only priority was Callie.

* * *

"I want this to wrap it up quickly and neatly without any hassle or trouble" a solemn Callie gave instruction to her legal team, Arizona's words were ringing in her ears, so were the insecurities that came to her, she was foolish to even entertain a thought with regards to Arizona and her.

"Callie, what exactly happened?" a perplexed Lexie asked, she was representing Arizona.

"Maybe you should ask your friend that question" an irritated Cristina answered.

"Cris, we are on the same team here" Lexie replied while trying to hold Cristina's gaze who was perfectly avoiding eye contact.

"No, seriously where is my sister?" Tim was another casualty to this whole confusion, he couldn't understand the reason behind Callie's action, and he needed to hear Arizona's side of the story as well. But before, anybody could ponder any further Teddy and Addison came bursting through the door.

"What's going on?" a worried Addison asked.

"Why did you called off the conference?" Teddy immediately followed up.

"Callie and Arizona are getting divorced" Mark said as entered the room, his eyes darting between Callie and Tim.

"what?" Addison and Teddy exclaimed simultaneously.

"Callie..I'm sure Arizona might have said things…but believe me she doesn't mean them..just please think through this" Teddy pleaded, she knows Arizona inside and out.

Callie looked towards Teddy to answer, but stopped cause Teddy's eye now held a different emotions for her, she had never received such a look from Teddy, which only meant one thing..

"You know…You know, don't you" it wasn't a question but a statement from Callie, Teddy had come to know about Callie's condition.

"You told her! Unbelievable Addy…"Callie was shocked.

"Callie..just.."Addison was trying to infer but Callie beat her to it.

"No, Addison, it isn't something you should have done without me knowing, I am not a sympathy case, please" the days frustration was coming onto Callie, she just wanted to go home now..to her mothers.

"I know too..for the sake of clarity..you should know" Lexie told Callie while avoiding Callie's eyes.

Callie dejectedly looked towards Cristina and then towards Mark, and the look on their faces were enough to tell the story.

"Oh, terrific..this is just terrific, I can't deal with all of this right now..so, I'm going to go, look guys Arizona..she ..she doesn't want this ok…so please just do as I ask" Callie said as she left the room.

"What are we going to do now? We sh…." Addison couldn't complete as Teddy interrupted her

"Oh shit! Lauren in here, down in the hallway with paps around her, Arizona messaged, we need to stop Callie" Teddy said as the group rushed out of the room and in search of Callie.

* * *

Arizona was running and constantly dialing Callie while trying her level best to find her in this maze of a hotel, and now she was sprinting in all directions to catch hold of her _wife_ and somehow she landed in the corridor leading to the hallway, Arizona immediately turned around, but stopped when something caught her eye and hid herself behind the catering trays. There was a huge paparazzi gathering outside the hotel entrance, as if somebody had tipped them off regarding some explosive new, which was odd cause Arizona knew Callie had called off the conference, so who called the press?...before she could rake in any further ..she saw Lauren making her way into the Torres hotel along with some blonde she had never seen..she immediately messaged Teddy hoping and praying that she would be able to hold Callie wherever she was…she wasn't even sure if Teddy was with Callie or out with the press…but she had to do something, Callie cannot walk into whatever Lauren had set up for her.

But then she saw Callie entering the hallway, she looked dejected, she still hadn't spotted Lauren yet as she was looking down on her phone, Arizona's eye darted between Callie and Lauren, the distance between the two of them was getting smaller by the second.

"Come on Arizona, think!" a light bulb went off in her head and she sprinted behind Callie, she realized she won't be able to catch her in time so as soon as she entered the hallway, she shouted.

"Calliope!"

Callie halted and whipped her head in the direction, where she heard her name being called, _who the hell was shouting for her in the hall_ and when she turnaround she saw Arizona standing there breathing heavily like she had run a marathon..before she could speak, she saw Arizona striding towards her with purpose and then she stood directly in front of her..close very close ..and then she felt blonde's arms around her neck and those lips on hers and she automatically closed her eyes as her arms on their own went to Arizona's waist tightening their grip, as she felt Arizona's hand gripping her hair , as both of them felt thousands of cameras shutters going simultaneously, they had made their press conference in style.

 **A/N: Do leave a review!. Who do you think is the blonde?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter -6**

 **A/N:** **Loving your response guys! Keep them coming.**

* * *

Teddy was sure she had never ran so fast in life, but right now she was running as if her life was depending on it, but the vast and confusing landscape of Torres headquarters were proving to be the hurdle she didn't prepare for.

"Right, take a right" Addison claimed from behind when she saw Teddy taking the wrong turn.

"Oh, for the love of God! Who designed this maze?" Teddy frustratingly yelped, she had forgotten the number of turns she had taken.

"Hurry up! We are closing in on the lobby" Mark told the group without stopping for a second.

"Seriously guys, there should be a lit up emergency path way to the lobby..I mean ..uff.." Teddy couldn't complete her sentence as she suddenly collided with Addison's back, after regaining her senses she realized the entire group had halted in between the lobby and she could hear the obnoxious sound of the camera flickers.

"Ok, that's it! Let me handle that…woah" the determinant Teddy pushed her team members aside to get a look as to what was happening and when she came out to the front, she couldn't believe that the couple in question was sharing each other saliva..I mean weren't they suppose to get a divorce.. _lesbians_ , she scuffed.

* * *

Arizona had no plans to shove her mouth onto Callie's when she initially called her, but the look Callie had, and the pain Arizona knew she had caused were all there, so she wanted to apologize, she wanted to tell her that she didn't want a divorce and that anybody would be lucky to be married to her, but then she changed her glance to Lauren, who had a knowing look, as if daring Arizona, to prove her wrong and so Arizona decided to remove that grin from Lauren's face and proceeded to kiss the daylight out of Callie.

Callie knew the kiss was coming to its gradual end and she was afraid, afraid that it would just have been a dream, afraid that when she will open her eyes she will see disappointment and guilt in Arizona's eyes but most importantly she feared the warmth and love she might witness in Arizona's eyes, cause she knows once Arizona comes to the truth, all that warmth will disappear and it will be replaced by disgust and hatred and that something Callie knew, she won't be able to bear.

"So..um.I don't won't a divorce" Arizona whispered onto Callie's lips, her eye were still closed, her forehead was touching Callie's and the reminiscence of the kiss that they had shared was still on her lips, vibrating, wanting to go back for more.

"yeah..you sure?" Callie questioned back, but she wasn't sure how she was able to form any sentence.

"yes.." Arizona replied as she moved away from Callie, opening her eyes for the first time and realizing Callie still had her eyes closed.

"Lauren..she is here" Arizona tentatively told Callie, she despised that women, who took everything from her, she hated her even though she agreed to marry her.

"What?" Callie opened her eyes in an instant when she heard Arizona say that name, when her eyes landed on Arizona, she was the disparity and pain they held because of the women standing behind her, and she also understood as to why Arizona kissed her, it was to put off Lauren, for some unknown reason Callie was relieved knowing the reason why Arizona kissed her, _maybe she feared the emotion that might emerge, if Arizona really started liking her_.

"Ok. Is she looking at us?" Callie questioned and when she received a nod in return, she continued "How does her face look?"

Arizona glanced once gain to Lauren and replied "I think one of her veins is about to burst"

Callie chuckled at Arizona's description, then took a deep breath, took hold of Arizona's hand and laid a tentative kiss on her forehead and then turned around, but as soon as she did, Callie froze for few seconds..Erica?

* * *

Arizona was sure she melted as soon as Callie laid a small kiss on her forehead; she wasn't sure about the reason behind it, but she wasn't complaining and now she was excited to wipe that face of Lauren's but her enthusiasm halted when she felt Callie go stiff for few seconds causing her to look towards her, before she could ask why, the grip on her hand tightened and Callie started walking towards Lauren and the blonde, all Arizona knew that Callie knew the blonde from before.

"Good afternoon! Lauren, how do I owe this pleasure" Callie asked in a sarcastic manner as soon as she and Arizona reached to the duo.

Lauren kept quiet for few seconds as she busy clenching her jaw tightly, way too tightly.

"Oh, nothing just wanted to give you an invitation"

"Invitation, to what?' Callie asked in a disinterested manner.

A slow smirk appeared on Lauren's face, as she pulled Erica by her waist and continued

"Meet Erica, my fiancé, we are getting married this week"

Arizona was beyond shocked, what kind of women was Lauren? She couldn't believe she was going to marry that witch, but why wasn't Callie saying something, something super smart and quirky that knocks that look from her face, so Arizona glanced to Callie with an attempt to nudge her, but she was saw an almost a look of absolute despair on her face, realizing that Lauren was enjoying way too much of this, she spoke for the first time

"Well, you can leave the invitation, I'm sure Calliope and I will include that in our schedule." Arizona said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"She, let's you call her that, last time somebody spoke her full name, they lost their front tooth" Erica replied keeping her eyes trained on Callie.

Arizona was getting highly uncomfortable with Erica, who was she? And was she looking at Callie, as if she knows her deep darkest secrets, she didn't like the women at all.

"Well, I'm her wife, so I have privileges." Arizona simply said as she and Callie shared a look of understanding.

"Oh, I'm sure, you know all about her, don't you Robbins" Erica replied in an all knowing smug manner.

"It's Torres, it Robbins –Torres" Callie replied curtly, she won't let Erica demean Arizona, in any way possible. She could see a smart reply forming on Erica's mouth, but before she could answer her phone started ringing and she excused herself to take the call.

"I will expose your sham of a marriage" Lauren said as soon as Erica left the group, her eyes darting between Callie and Arizona.

"Then I suggest, you give your best possible shot" Callie replied with a definite anger, moving closer to Lauren's face.

"Callie, Calliope, she is not worth it, come on" Arizona took hold of Callie's elbow and pulled her away from Lauren, things were getting slightly out of hand.

Callie reluctantly moved away from Lauren and started walking off when she heard Lauren shout from behind.

"You know, I don't even have to try hard, she just has to know your true self." Lauren replied cockily and then took Erica by the hand moving out of the Torres headquarters.

Callie remained fixed where she was standing, her mind was going thousand miles per second, what was she suppose to do now, her trance was broken by the slight nudge she received from Arizona, who eyes were supportive, but held questions in them, Callie knew from experience that the more you try to suppress the truth, the more ferocity it comes out with and thus she knew, she had to tell Arizona about her, it's time, she knew the clear picture.

"Hey, why don't we head home, we need to talk" Callie said in an apprehensive manner and then proceeded to call her driver to meet them at the front.

Arizona nodded in Callie's directions, she was sure something important and hug was about to go down, the taunting remarks from both Lauren and Erica had her in a twist, so now she feared her own reaction of what might Callie had to tell her.

* * *

 **A/N: Do leave a review!. I am down with flue, hence the short update; I didn't want to have it a long break, so I posted whatever I could manage. As always all of you were correct in your guess with the blonde, so now how do you think Arizona will react when she comes to know the truth.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter -7**

 **A/N:** **Thanks a lot for the continued support. Again a quick one, my cold is getting worse and I'm still writing…**

* * *

Callie took both of them to her house, the one where she use to live by herself, her own little place and they went straight to Callie's bedroom, well now it was their bedroom, it was decided that after the press conference, Arizona will move in with Callie to avoid any sort of suspicion, she had been living with her parents for the past few days and now with help of Barbara, Teddy, Lexie and Alex, all her stuff had been shifted to Callie's house.

Arizona had never been to Callie's place before; all she had seen was the Torres household where all of them had spent that eventful night, so now suddenly she was nervous, nervous because they were all alone, nervous because Callie wanted to talk, nervous because Callie hadn't stopped pacing.

"Callie, are you alright?" Arizona asked tentatively.

Arizona's voice halted Callie's movement, Callie wasn't sure, how she was suppose to bring the topic up, Callie feared Arizona's reaction, the only people who have accepted Callie for who she was her mothers and her friends, she never counted the occasional flings who just wanted to get off in that category, so yeah Callie was nervous, but It was her duty to tell Arizona, truth would eventually come out and it would be better, if it came in an honorable way.

"I have something to tell you Arizona" Callie somehow gathered the courage and started speaking.

"Of course go on" Arizona replied in a comforting manner, but her insides were gripping in a twist.

"Just..just promise me…that when I finish..you won't run …just give it time..please give it time." Callie's vulnerability echoed through her words and when she received a tentative nod, she took a deep breath and then kneeled down in front of Arizona who was sitting on one of the side chairs.

"I ..I..um have male genitalia ..instead of a female one..I am a women…but not down under…I mean to say ..I have a situation of hermaphrodite….like a medical condition…not like disease but you know…we have consulted doctors..they say surgery is possible but there is a risk of paralysis ..so yeah…that's it…wait..My mother's know about it..obviously..so does my friends…well now your friends too..because my friends and your friends are kind of hitting on each other..so ..they also know and that's all..wait Erica knows..cause she and I dated…I had to tell her…but she ran the second she came to know…and now Lauren does to..cause they are getting married or something…so that's it..wait..no that's it" the nervous ramble from Callie came out in broken pieces highlighting only the bullet point and rest was blurred along the lines and with waited breath Callie looked to Arizona for her reaction.

"Callie..I .um..think I got it..but I am not sure…can you be more clear" Arizona replied in a confused and scared voice, she very well understood what Callie was trying to say but her mind wanted clear facts as she was trying her best to ignore what Callie possibly wanted to tell, because that would change things.

Callie looked into the confused blue eyes, released a deep breath and said "Arizona, I have a penis"

And then Callie waited..and as she did she saw an array of emotions flew Arizona's face, confusion, nervousness, scared, worry and she wasn't sure at what emotion did Arizona settle on and then suddenly Arizona got up from the chair and left the room leaving a devastating Callie behind.

* * *

Arizona ran out of the room and reached the main door in record timing, she was confused, scared and sad..and that feeling of sad made her bolt out of the room, because she couldn't stand to look into the eyes of Callie and not give the support and acceptance that she needs and deserves, her own mind was a jumbled mess, so she ran but she halted as soon as her hand laid on the handle, Callie's voice asking her not to run echoed in her head and she stopped, she was confused on lot of things, but there were certain things that were absolute clear and one of those things were Callie's heart and Callie herself, so she turn around and ran back up, once gain where she had momentarily left Callie.

* * *

Callie was stunned and couldn't move when Arizona left the room, she wasn't surprised on her reaction, she was surprised with her own reaction on Arizona, the hurt she felt cut through anything she had ever felt before and she had no clue as to why, _maybe_ she did had a slight clue as to why she felt this extreme upon learning Arizona's reaction, Callie knew she was developing feelings for her wife fast and deep, which didn't help the matter at all, their marriage was just an simple arrangement to get back..and now Arizona couldn't even look her in the eye..so Callie was left alone once again. With a sigh Callie got up and when she did she saw Arizona standing at the door giving her a look she couldn't decipher.

"I'm not running" Arizona said while breathing heavily, and when she saw a confused look on Callie's face she continued.

"I need time ..time to fully understand…I just need time" Arizona replied while looking intently at Callie.

"You have all the time you need Arizona…I just didn't wanted the news to come as a surprise to you..It had to be me who told you..so" Callie replied , she couldn't believe that Arizona was in front of her, she was first person who didn't run on learning the news and all the respect and love Callie had for her wife just multiplied in volumes upon her gesture and now Callie could wait all her life for Arizona to fully understand.

"Thank you..so..umm" Arizona was lost for words, now the issue was taken care of at the best, she didn't know what to do.

"You want to settle into your room..we can discuss dinner later" Callie quipped, she didn't wanted to make Arizona uncomfortable at all, she wanted to give her space and time.

"Yeah that'll be great" Arizona replied with a smile on her face and then Callie lead the way to show Arizona her room.

"Well this is you; I hope you find everything is in order." Callie said as soon as they Arizona's room.

"I'm sure , I will Calliope" Arizona said reassuringly, she could see Callie was still apprehensive about the situation and Arizona was at a loss as to how she could a make a betterment.

Callie lingered there for a few seconds trying to weigh upon the words that were willing to come out of her mouth, and then she finally musters up and said

"Arizona..thank you..for not running and taking time…you are the first person who didn't run..so thank you..and I just promise you right here right now that you will always have me for whatever you need in your life..always and forever..just tell and there will be no question asked."

Arizona was feeling overwhelmed, Callie her look, her words, her being was too much for her, she couldn't think of a response , so she simply moved on her tip toes and laid a small kiss on Callie's lips and then her breath hitched, cause the look Callie was giving was..was making her feel hot and bothered beyond measure, she was sure Callie was about to pin he to the door and have her way with her…she gulped which didn't go unnoticed by Callie who intently stared once gain and then turnaround and left the room, leaving Arizona alone..with her thoughts.

* * *

 **A/N: Do review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter -8**

 **A/N:** **Thanks a lot for the continued support. Again a quick one, my birthday gift to you all…and I have stubborn cold.**

* * *

Arizona was watching intently at her _wife_ who was in a volley ball jersey with other Torres employees on the court inside the Torres headquarters compound, apparently with the start of every financial year comes the long tradition of playing a sport tournament with the rival companies for charity, as a mark of sportsmanship in business, which is kind of odd, especially when today's opposition was Boswell group, which Arizona was sure farfetched from doing anything in games spirit, but that wasn't occupying Arizona's mind, Callie has been the permanent tenant in her head, after Callie told her about her… _Arizona had no idea what to call it or the situation and not sound like an ignorant ass_ , so after learning the truth, Arizona had been searching, researching, reading, gathering information and yet she had nothing to conclude, Callie had been a little hesitant towards her and understandably so, after all Arizona did ask for time, but now a whole week had passed and Arizona was still clueless…

"I think, it's cute that Callie has Torres-Robbins written on her jersey, don't you think?" Teddy asked as she sat beside Arizona in the stands overlooking the players of both team warming up for the match and effectively breaking Arizona's inner musing.

"Huh?" Arizona had no clue what was being asked.

"Wow, what's going on? Everything ok? Teddy asked, the look on Arizona's face was a new one.

"Yeah, I'm fine..so fine..like super fine" Arizona said in an uncharacteristic glee.

"Arizona, what is it?" Teddy asked in a serious manner, she could see Arizona was fighting some internal battle.

"Umm..it's ..Callie told me" Arizona replied in a quiet voice, hoping Teddy would get the hint, after all Callie had blurted that her friends knew.

"Callie told you what?" for a second Teddy couldn't understand what Arizona was talking, but then she received a knowing glare and she understood the subject matter, Oh!..OH!"

"So, how are you feeling?" Teddy tentatively asked.

"Does it really matter?" Arizona said, as she feigns ignorance.

"You are the wife" Teddy said simply.

"Oh, please..you know our arrangement" Arizona simply said without meeting Teddy's eyes, the action on the court was about to start as the officials and the whole program was now being introduced.

"Really, that's what you are going with? Arizona just look at me and tell me what's really going on?" Teddy said pleadingly, as the referee's shrill whistle rang in the court and the match officially started.

"I like Callie, I do…and I thought maybe, just may be..we'll you know start dating for real" Arizona said, as her eyes were glued on the match, the Boswell were throwing a o of verbal taunts.

"So, what's stopping you?" Teddy asked, she was confused, anybody within a vicinity of the couple could feel major sparks flying between the two, so those two getting together would be in public interest.

"I'm gay" Arizona said as she frowned, when referee stopped the game and gave an official warning to Lauren, who was the captain of hr side, to keep the sledging in check, the Boswell were losing miserably.

"So, am I, I don't see the problem here Arizona" Teddy shrugged as her eyes found solace of that of Addison who playing the game and sweating profusely, making it extremely difficult for her.

"I think being repulsive to penis, is one of the criteria of being a lesbian." Arizona said as she eyed the Boswell group, taking a time –out and then she saw Erica walk in and sit on the supporting stand for the Boswell.

"You know, for somebody who has their whole life fighting bigots, you surely are acting like one" Teddy said, some tough love was necessary for Arizona, things are not always black and white, there are shades of grey.

"Teddy, that's not what it is" Arizona said as her eyes were now scrutinizing the Boswell each and every move, a heavy feeling was settled in Arizona's stomach, she didn't believe the Boswell to play fair.

"What do you mean?" Teddy was confused and faced Arizona trying to decipher as to what Arizona was trying to say, she thought long and hard, replayed the conversation in her head and suddenly it clicked as to why Arizona was giving herself the hard time.

"Oh My God! You like her even more now, don't you?" Teddy exclaimed and adorned a smirk on her face, this was the real reason Arizona was freaking out and for the first time today, Arizona peered her eyes away from the game and looked towards Callie.

"Yes..but what does this say about me?" Arizona was confused by all the feelings.

"Well, it makes you an ordinary girl having a not so ordinary crush on not so ordinary person" Teddy replied lovingly as she saw Arizona face flush and she looked down to avoid eye contact.

"You guys will be extra-ordinary" Teddy simply said as she gave Arizona's hand a gentle squeeze and both of them looked towards each other in complete understanding. Arizona was feeling much better now, a renewed spirit had encountered her, and she will no longer control her feelings towards Callie, she will let them flow, a small smile grace her face as she made up her mind, but that smile soon vanished as the volleyball with full force caught Callie's face with a surprise and she went down with a brute force.

"Calliope!" was all Arizona could manage, before she got up from the seat and ran towards the middle of the court.

* * *

Callie wanted the match to get over as soon as possible, the verbal taunts from the opposition was crossing all boundaries, and the moment the Boswell had called upon Arizona, she had officially made a complaint to the referee, she was not going to allow Arizona's name being dragged into the mud for nothing and after the official compliant the verbal assault had gone down, but something menacing had taken over, so Callie was making sure that her Team was on high alert, they have won the first two sets easily and were far ahead in the third one, the match would be over after this, so Callie cashed in the time –out to recoup her players, she was about to take in the first sip of the energy drink, that suddenly she felt being knock down and heard Arizona cry her name across the court.

Callie felt a severe pain all across her face, she felt as if a truck had barged straight into her face, with great difficulty she opened her eyes and saw several faces looking down on her, squinting her eyes once again, she saw blonde locks hovering her face and slowly she realized that Arizona had her face in her hand and was examining her.

"Callie, Calliope?...are you ok?...somebody call 911!" Callie heard Arizona scream that.

"Ari..Arizona..I'm fine.." Callie mustered quietly as she got up into a sitting position slightly touching her face.

"Callie..are you..oh my God!" Arizona was scared the way Callie went own, she was suspecting a concussion, so it was decided that Callie was making a trip to ER, but as soon as her eyes laid on Callie face, she saw an angry bruise and black eye forming, which made Arizona filled with absolute rage, she grew up with the name Arizona, she know how to play dirty on playground and stated marching off towards the opposing team, she ducked the net to get to the group where opposing team were huddled after the whole episode , she cornered the guy who served the ball on Callie's face and pushed him through his shoulders with a force Arizona didn't knew she could muster.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Arizona spat angrily on his face

"Are you fucking blind, can't yo…." Arizona once again gave him an angry push, but before she could go for more, she realized she was being lifted from her mid section and put on someone's shoulders, Arizona immediately looked down to see as to who was pulling her away, all her eyes could see was "TORRES- ROBBINS" written in bold, telling Arizona, it was her wife, who had pulled her out of the confrontation and was taking her away from Boswell team.

* * *

Callie had not regained her full monitory functions, before she saw Arizona move away from her and start confronting the other player, she called her back , but Arizona, wasn't listening to any of her pleas, so Callie got up, put Arizona on her shoulder and physically removed her away.

"Calm down! Tiger" Callie said as she put Arizona down on one of the side benches.

"Give me a minute Callie, he needs a sorting" Arizona said still giving the guy her deadly glare.

"Hey , take it easy, everything is fine, I'm fine, alright" Callie said while controlling Arizona, all the while keeping an amusing expression her face, Arizona was really out of this world.

"No, you are not, you are going to ER for check up, and no you don't want to argue with me" Arizona said as she once again took Callie's face in between her hand examining it.

"ok" Callie replied with a smile gracing her face.

"ok" Arizona said with a smile mirroring her wife's.

And nobody paid attention to the hard looks the couple was getting from Lauren Boswell and a perplexed and questioning look from Erica.

* * *

 **A/N: Do review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter -9**

 **A/N:** **Thanks a lot for the continued support. Cold is better now.**

 **Aamoretti, BiYoutiful Brittney J2020 Thanks a lot for birthday wishes and your continues support, you guys are amazing and I love reading your reviews.**

 **AZsgirl RobbMinn mientosz Nanasheila violaine2707 camilovesgreys Calzonafan123 maling saracss19 NDenner thank you so much for your lovely reviews and comments, your reviews make my day, something I look forward to.**

 **helenkidd1 FicFriend Crazyyorkielady addicted2fanfic101 Cal777 meryl22streep Your review make my ego bloat, thank you and my story is only as good as the person finding the time to read and appreciate it, so thank you, you are awesome.**

 **amme7 I can read reviews, so thank you for your well wishes, means a lot to me. Thank you.**

 **rn16 auntmarbles Brittandsan4evs thank you for your well wishes, my cold is better now.**

 **AlwaysbeenNicole I am a fan of your reviews and comments, somebody needs to treasure all that into one review book!, Also when I read your comments, I somehow do a voice modulation in my head.**

 **And finally to all my guest reviewers thank you so much for the birthday wishes and for every comment you ever wrote, your encouragement means the world to me.**

 **And Oin, I love you, you know who you are.**

* * *

Arizona looked herself into the mirror and gave herself a nod of approval and released a sigh, today the Torres and Robbins family were throwing the reception, the much awaited reception, if you go by the news, after their 'famous' press conference, the media houses had taken an absolute feverous interest in their love life, from calling their marriage a total sham to giving them the title of the most coveted couple, Arizona had read it all, and honestly she had lost the track on the latest scoop, but she was nervous today, very nervous, the reception had a small gathering of only 25 people, but they were family, intimate family, which meant scrutiny and Arizona was scared that they'll know all of this is a facade…her inner musing was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in" Arizona quipped as she went away from the mirror.

"Hey, if you.." the words died on Callie's throat as she entered the room and took in the appearance of her wife, the blue satin off shoulder gown felt, it was painted on Arizona, her blue eyes shining like the rarest sapphire, all in all Callie was sure, her wife was the epitome of an angel.

"You don't like the dress" Arizona interpreted Callie silence as her dislike and suddenly her doubts creep-ed in, may be this dress was a tad too much.

"No..No!..you look amazing Arizona..you take my breath away" Callie told Arizona with a fierce sincerity and conviction.

Smiling shyly and avoiding eye contact, Arizona spoke, "are you sure, it's not too naked?"

"Believe me Arizona, it's not naked." Callie said with a dead intensity. Arizona immediately meet Callie's eyes as soon as the words left her mouth, cause she wasn't sure whether Callie complimented her dress, or reminded her that she has seen Arizona naked or bit of both, but one thing was sure, slowly and steadily the flirting between the two was growing more stronger and deeper.

"So..um if you are ready, we should head out, patience is really not my mother's forte" Callie said while chuckling, she wanted to keep light mood between them, over the weeks, she had got to known Arizona better, understand her quirks, her mood,, so Callie knew Arizona must be feeling nervous for today's reception, so she wanted to ease her nerves, as much as she can.

"yeah, I'm ready, but did you take your pain killers" Arizona enquired, it had been exactly one week after that famous volleyball incident and as per Arizona's instruction Callie had to make the trip to ER, and was diagnosed with mild concussion.

"yes maam " Callie said as she gave a slight salute in Arizona's direction

"You look good Calliope" Arizona said as she fully looked at Callie, the form fitting navy blue suit matched with her dress and Callie looked scrumptious.

"I had to, I'm going out with you" Callie said as a flirty teasing smile graced her features.

"Smooth talker, by the way I'm still mad for inviting Lauren and Erica" Arizona said with a fake anger, these moments between the two have been in an up rise ever since the volley ball match.

"Oh, come on, I can't wait to see the look on their faces" Callie said she gave a full blown smile in Arizona's direction.

"Well, when you think about it, it does make me happy " Arizona said in a full dimpled smile.

"Well seeing you happy, makes me happy" the words were out of Callie's mouth before she could think, truth was Callie had never felt this way before, the urge to live for someone's happiness, the urge of being extremely protective, finally understanding why Shakespeare is such a big deal, for Callie, Arizona never gave a direct reply after she learned the truth, but she showed her acceptance, her every move, her thoughts were so enrobing that Callie understood what Shakespeare meant when in 'The Tempest' he wrote

 ** _'_** ** _Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service'_**

"Smooth talker, let's go, otherwise we'll be late" Arizona said, as she ushered Callie and herself out of the room, the words of Callie had resonated deep within Arizona, and if they both continued to stay there, God help, she shivered as to what might happen.

* * *

Arizona's hand was tightly clutched into Callie's, they had arrived the venue on time, and now the reception was in full force and Arizona could feel as if even her breath was getting scrutinized, the only solace was Callie who was moving them swiftly between guests, keeping her grounded and running away.

"You can relax now, we have formally met, all our guests now" Callie whispered in Arizona's ear, she could feel the trepidation rolling off in waves from her wife.

"Yeah, believe me, I feel their judgey eyes following me around" Arizona whispered back.

"Really, 'judgey eyes?', you do know that half of the guests are from your side" Callie said unable to keep the chuckle escaping her mouth.

"Exactly my point" Arizona said back with a smile on her face.

"Well, if it's bothering you so much, we can always run away" Callie said teasingly as she slightly tugged Arizona's hand.

"Stop it!" Arizona chastised, as she kept pulling Callie back, who kept doing the act of running away.

"Come on Arizona, run away with me" Callie dramatically pleaded.

"Oh sush" Arizona said as she hid her face behind Callie's shoulder, to let her laughter escape, after getting in control, Arizona continued "Just hold down the fort, while I go to the restroom."

"Oh, Arizona, don't leave me" Callie replied teasingly which earned an another chuckle from Arizona, but for some reason Callie knew there was some truth behind her words and the glance Arizona gave her, Callie was convinced Arizona knew it as well. Callie was lovingly looking at the direction where Arizona when heard the menacing voice of Lauren speak up, and now Callie was regretting her decision to call her, God she despised that women.

"Well, well, well..what are the newlyweds upto?"

"Lauren, you came" Callie greeted her with a fake smile.

"You didn't answer my question" Lauren said as she looked around Callie searching for someone and then continued, "Oh, my did Arizona leave you already".

"You wish" Callie said, as she tried to move away from her.

"Sometimes, wishes come true, you know" Lauren said to the retreating Callie who stopped in her tracks, realizing she had gained Callie's attention, she continued walking towards her and when she was within hairline distance of Callie, she leaned in and whispered slowly,

"This look of new love looks good on you Callie, but how well do you know your _wife_ , I mean come on, Arizona is beautiful, you can't be the first person who fell for her…" Lauren gently petted Callie's shoulder and moved away.

Callie clenched her jaw tightly and then released it, she hated the fact that Lauren could so easily interfere with her mind, I mean she was literally having the best day, and now Lauren had to go and spoil it for her, but what she couldn't shake was the uneasy feeling that settled in the bottom of her stomach after Lauren finished her little speech, suddenly Callie could feel the impending doom clouding upon her, apparently, life can change in an instant and it did, as Callie left in search of her wife.

* * *

Arizona was putting final touches to her makeup, when she heard the restroom door open, she didn't paid much attention on the person entering but continued doing her own work, after few minutes, she could feel eyes on her, so she looked up into the mirror and when she did, her whole world went into a tailspin, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, so whipped her head around towards the person and walked and took hold of her face, reassuring herself that the person before her was real, and when she was convinced, the blue eyes filled with tears and a chocked sob escaped her throat,

"Oh my God! Carina, you…you are here…really here" Arizona said with tears and pain etched across her face.

Carina immediately took the crying blonde into her arms and hugged her fiercely and then took Arizona's face between her two palms.

"I'm here Arizona, for real, for good" and claimed Arizona's lips in a fierce lip – lock.

Arizona's mind was spinning a mile per second, the ground beneath her had been flipped over, Carina was really here but before she could ask question, she felt Carina lips on her and before she could react, the door of the restroom was opened and this time she looked as to who came in, it was Callie, who saw her kissing Carina, and Arizona was frozen on the spot, she could see the devastation on Callie's face before she ran out of the restroom, leaving a stunned and shocked Arizona behind.

* * *

Callie ran, and she ran fast, past everyone and out of the Hotel, where the reception was currently being held, she ran a few kilometers away from the hotel in an expensive suit and in expensive heels, she ran and then stopped as she sat down on a bench near a small children's park and started laughing, laughing loudly and after few minutes came the tears, and then came the sobbing, for once in her life she had found somebody with meaning, for once she allowed herself to be free and vulnerable, she allowed herself to feel and it all came back to bite her in the ass, she mentally scolded herself for thinking Arizona and she could stand a chance, so for the next half an hour she laughed and cried, often at the same time. Afterwards she composed herself, gathered herself and ran back to the hotel, there was nowhere else to go.

" _There is nothing so mortifying as to fall in love with someone who does not share one's sentiments_." _-Mrs Hendred, Venetia - Georgette Heyer_

* * *

 **A/N: Do review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter -10**

 **A/N:** **Because you guys are awesome!, Loved, just loved your response!, seriously sometimes, I wish I could see the look on your faces when you leave those comments, just endearing, I have so much love and respect for you all. Maybe we should do a live reading session, just to see or hear your reactions!**

* * *

When Callie reached back at the hotel she quietly slipped and mixed we the attendees, she was hoping and praying that nobody would notice her absence, after few minutes of lazily engrossing with everyone and trying her best to keep the recent incidents at back of her head, Callie moved out to the balcony, she needed some air and she yet had to see Arizona and implication of that was something Callie refusing to acknowledge.

"Enjoying the fresh air?" boomed the ever annoying voice of Lauren Boswell, interrupting the minute's peace Callie was enjoying on the balcony.

"You need to leave Lauren, now is not the time" Callie said in an exhausted disinterested voice, the rollercoaster of the emotions had drained all the energy from her and she was tired to have this confrontation with Lauren, more importantly she was feeling raw and exposed making it impossible to reel her feelings in.

"I'm pretty sure you went missing for the past half an hour or so" Lauren continued Callie's had her back to her standing at the absolute edge of the balcony staring into the night sky.

Callie subbed here forehead, as she heard Lauren continue, she was getting frustrated by the second, she cannot do this right now, "Lauren, not now" came the reply though reply.

"She is not some petty ex, you see before wanting to marry Arizona, I did a thorough background check and boy did it come in handy" Lauren replied giddily as she continued her way to Callie.

"What is it? What does your fucked up mind wants?" Callie had officially lost her composure, she had enough of today, and she needed some clarity.

"Oh, just sharing some information, I am guessing based on your missing that you probably saw Arizona with the mystery brunette, so let me be of some help and tell you that she is not some side old ex whose hated by everybody, she's Carina DeLuca, Arizona's love, you know the one, whom we set all our dreams with, the one who is loved by your parents and cherished by your friends, Carina is that, she is the one." Lauren finished, she was enjoying the situation way too much.

Callie on the other hand had lost all her hope, Hope the one thing you have despite all the odds, she knew deep inside, she thought maybe, just maybe she could still have a chance, but after hearing Lauren, all her hope had vanished, she realized, she is the one who's keeping the two lovers apart, she accepted her fate of never being with Arizona, she also accepted that she was truly and deeply in love with her wife.

"Lauren, just fuck off!" Callie said turning to face Lauren for the first time and started going back when once again she was stopped by Lauren.

"You know I don't mind doing that" Lauren said as she sauntered her way to Callie effectively entering her personal space, and then she continued "I am serious, forget about Arizona, or Erica for that matter, I mean to say, I have been turned on ever since Erica slipped the information about you, I think it's extremely hot" sensing she had Callie under her control, Lauren with a bold move started rubbing her hand on Callie's crotch "I mean we can shake hands and then we can conquer the world Callie, think about it, You can have Arizona with our combined powers forever, I will certainly enjoy seeing you pump out of her, that would be a sight to behold, wha…" Lauren was unable to complete her sentence as a fist laded on her face, making her stumble backwards, with blood flowing out of her nose.

"Don't you dare speak ill of Arizona, I swear to God, you'll regret the day you were born" Callie said with a boiling rage.

"You bitch! You broke my nose" Lauren cried as she assessed her surroundings and geared up for an attack on Callie and moved for dash but Callie caught her by the throat and pinned her to the opposite wall.

* * *

Arizona was rooted on the spot, her mind had stopped functioning, she couldn't believe what was happening, Carina was here and Callie saw them, what was she supposed to do now.

"Arizona, hey you okay?" Carina tentatively asked.

"You just kissed me in front of my wife" Arizona spoke in complete shock.

"Your wife? You are married?" Carina was shocked and heartbroken, Arizona and she promised each other that they would wait for each other.

"You are at my reception, and you don't know that I am married?" Arizona asked, what the hell was going on.

"I.I was told this was a business gala" Carina said in a complete shock.

"No..it's..wait who told you that? And how come you are here?" Arizona asked, she needed some answers.

"My boss, Lauren Boswell, I joined her firm, Arizona the package is great, I can work here and get rid of my family's debt and bring them here to states from Italy, we can..we can be together" Carina said as tears filled here eyes.

Arizona knew how long she had yearned for these exact words, but right now all she as thinking was about Callie and how she must be feeling..but wasn't Carina the one she wanted, her feelings was a jumbled mess, she needed to find Callie, she wasn't sure what she would say, but she needed to see her, God, why was all of this happening to her.

"I need to go find Callie" Arizona said but her way was blocked by Carina.

"I …I am seeing you after two years…Arizona..it's me." Carina begged she was surprised to see Arizona's reaction.

'I ..I" whatever Arizona was trying so say got interrupted when once gain the door to the restroom was opened and this time it was Teddy and Lexie, who now bore the same expression as Arizona

"Carina..what ..how are you here" Teddy questioned she couldn't believe her eyes, Lexie was frozen next to her.

"I need to find Callie" Arizona said, as she moved past them and out of the restroom in search of her wife. Arizona had been searching for Callie for the past twenty minutes and there was no sign of the brunette, which was making Arizona restless, she just needed to see her, finally she saw Callie enter the hall, looking heartbroken, Arizona's first instinct was to run up to her clear the mess out, but what she suppose to say and more importantly will Callie even wanted to see her, deciding Callie needed time to cool off, Arizona made her despised, but kept an eye on her wife, after few minutes, she saw Callie go to the balcony, Arizona relaxed a bit, but then she saw Lauren go behind her and suddenly she was on high alert, she waited for ten minutes or so hoping Callie would come out, but when she didn't, Arizona decided to go to the balcony

* * *

Callie had her hands pressed tightly across Lauren's throat, she could see and feel her struggling, Callie menacingly whispered across her face.

"I shouldn't have left you when years ago you tried to sell our company's sensitive information to our competitors, You worked for us, learned from us and then stabbed us in the back, but I left you..that was my biggest mistake, but not now"

Callie started applying more pressure, she was in trance, she couldn't see what she was doing, suddenly she heard her name being shouted and when she turned towards it, she was it was Arizona who had an absolute petrified expression on her face.

When Arizona came closer to the balcony she could hear some muffled voices, which forced her to quicken the pace, as her mind immediately went in the worst direction, but when she reached she completely coiled back on seeing the scene being played out, she immediately called for Callie.

"Calliope!" her voice made Callie look in her direction and as soon as their eyes meet, Callie came out of the trance she was in and realized what she was doing and immediately released Lauren who collapsed on the floor, which attracted Callie's attention away from Arizona.

"Shit!" Callie exclaimed has she killed Lauren Boswell, Callie immediately went to check upon her pulse, which was there, Lauren was going in and out of consciousness, seeing that Lauren required medical attention she looked towards Arizona and said

"Get a car ready and call Mark, I need to take her o the hospital" Callie said as she picked Lauren bridal style and started moving out.

"I am coming with you" Arizona said and didn't wait for Callie reply as she went in search of Mark.

* * *

Callie was tried and exhausted beyond recognition and the uncomfortable waiting chairs of the hospital were adding to the cause, but at least they had a private waiting room, so it was bearable. Arizona was in the room with her and nobody had uttered a single word, Lauren had received the adequate medical care and was now under observation and Callie had decided to wait, as the hospital were unable to reach Erica, her emergency contact, so Callie was saying the night, as glanced towards Arizona she realized she was still in her gown, which made her look upon herself, realizing she was still in the fitted suit wearing the blazer, she released a sigh, removed the blazer and finally spoke

"You should go home, Arizona"

"I'm fine" was the curt reply from her.

"Come on, how you are going to spend the whole night in that gown, seriously, go home" Callie said.

"You are only worried about my gown" Arizona said, the elephant in the room was expertly being ignored for the past few hour and it was enough for Arizona.

Callie sighed and looked to meet her wife's eyes, she was dreading this conversation, but Callie had accepted the truth, she needed to Arizona go, she wasn't hers to begin with.

"Arizona, I promised you, I will there for you always, no matter what, no questions asked, and I keep my word" Callie said unable to keep her voice from breaking.

Arizona eyes filled with tears, as she understood that Callie won't ask anything unless she wants to tell, so she decided to tell Callie everything.

"Her name is Carina DeLuca, we meet in College, she was the exchange student from Italy, she was in my class, and we hit off straight away, became friends and then more, we loved each other and all these future plans, but one day she received the news of her father passing way and her family being roped into high debts, she have younger brother who was still in high school and now they had no financial back up, their family was hit by a tragedy , that time our company was doing extremely well so I offered to help, but she refused, she told me it was against her morals, instead she asked me to a promise, promise that I will wait for her, promise that no matter what we will make our dreams come true, I saw her after two years today" Arizona finished as now the tears were fully flowing as she waited for Callie's reaction.

Callie was praying, praying for Lauren's words to be false, praying to find a reason to hate this DeLuca chick, but she failed in all aspect and that broke her, so she tried to tried to keep her emotions in check, tried not to fall apart, especially in front of Arizona, but she knew she was failing.

"She is you great love story, the one" Callie tried to say that with a smile but couldn't help the break in her voice and the tears that escaped without her permission.

"I have said it before and I will say it gain Arizona, I will there for you always, no matter what, no questions asked, so don't worry, from tomorrow morning will speed up the plan, I don't think we can separate…. separate now after the whole reception thing, But I will make this quick" Callie said with determination, but her feelings were betraying her, she picked the phone and asked the driver to get the car ready and drop Arizona home.

"You will go back to your true love Arizona, just have faith" Callie said as she got up to escort Arizona out of the waiting room, but suddenly she found herself engulfed with Arizona's arms and she automatically pulled her tight to her body.

"I just…I…" Arizona was lost for words here, this right now, felt lot like break up and Arizona was having a hard time accepting the facts.

Callie hugged her wife fiercely, trying to imprint what Arizona felt like, Callie somehow was managing to control the sob that wreaking through her body, she turned her head and placed a loving kiss on Arizona's hair and with great difficulty move away from her.

"I'll see you at home" was all Arizona could manage as she left the waiting room and then the control broke for both the women on the opposite side of the door as they allowed the tears to move freely.

* * *

 **A/N: Do review! Ok guys, this was a heavy chapter to write…,,**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter -11**

 **A/N:** **Wow blown away with your response, I can see most of you are conflicted and mad, but trust me that I only write with Calzona in my mind and to be honest, the courage I have to bring others in between our favorite couple is because, I know for a surety that Calzona will always be together. Besides, every romcom has a dash of drama, so..enjoy the ride.**

 **Secondly, one of the readers got offended and slightly offensive with Callie hitting Lauren, firstly, I totally condemn violence on all fronts, no matter who is hitting who, secondly, when you are pushed into a corner and you see there is a no way out, you retaliate, you do something that is not in your nature and that can take form of anything, so here, Callie retaliated through that, see as far my writing is concerned most of my characters have quality that are in me, or those I like and those I despise and the events transpired take shape from personal incidents or just alternative thoughts that should have happened. So, I am trying to say is, never reject anything based on the fact that you think a certain person is incapable of doing so, everybody has all sides and there are events that bring the darker one into the picture, I am not defending here, I'm telling from experience, as most often than not harm is not inflected on others but upon ourselves. So, don't judge, before you know why, you can ask and I will tell, but don't give your judgments, sometimes you are unaware of how difficult thing are.**

* * *

Callie's slumber on the uncomfortable chair of the waiting room of the hospital was interrupted with noises around here, stirring from her nap she realized there were quite a few people inside the room, after fully coming into the senses she saw there were a couple of doctors, two policemen and Erica Hahn and now Callie was fully awake.

"You brought Lauren to the emergency room" Erica asked surprised, when she heard about Lauren, she rushed immediately to the hospital and meet the doctors, who told them Callie Torres brought her here and was waiting upon her, not believing a single word out of the doctor's mouth she demanded them to take her to Callie where she was apparently waiting, so when she found Callie she still couldn't believe it was her to brought Lauren to the hospital.

"yeah, it was me" Callie was cryptic in her reply, after all the police was here and there is a very little amount of trust she has on Erica and her intensions, but what came as an absolute surprise, was the genuine amount of worry Erica's face held for Lauren, maybe she wasn't the only one in a one-sided love scenario.

"We can start with the questioning, Ms Hahn" one of the policemen said, they were brought in by Erica.

Erica glanced at Callie's face and saw fear run across her, but soon it was replaced with a look of determination, she also knew about her fiancé, if Callie had to do something with the condition Lauren was in, it was a no brainer that Lauren would have the one to instigate the matter, so she shook her head towards the police and then proceed to ask the others to give them privacy, once they all left, she turned towards Callie and asked

"You had something to do with it"

"Something like that" Callie replied she wasn't sure why Erica refused the police and what was she really trying to pull off.

"Callie, I know Lauren and I know you, so I think I have a slight idea as to what might have happened." Erica replied knowingly as she proceed to sit opposite Callie, asking her to so the same.

"Look, you can think and do whatever you want, you are here, so I will leave now" Callie said as she proceeded to gather her blazer and move out of the waiting room, but was stopped by Erica's voice.

"My fiancé, has a new employee named Carina, I know what she did there Callie..I'm sorry, very sorry"

A tasteless laugh escaped Callie's mouth "You are sorry? And I am supposed to believe that, seriously, how dumb do you think, I am?"

Erica got up from her seat and moved to stand in front of Callie who was standing by the door "I am in love with Lauren, and I know .. I know she has done wrong on many, but this feeling of love can catch you at any time and makes you believe in the unbelievable, so right now I believe that my love will change her ways, that somehow, I will be able to put her on the right track and I know you won't believe me Callie, you have every reason to do so, but if you need me for anything..anything including the lesson you want to teach to Lauren, I will help you"

"You would help me put Lauren down? The woman you claim to love" Callie questioned Erica was sounding sincere and her thought were ringing very true to her, but she couldn't trust her so easily.

"We need to touch bottom, in order to soar high, Lauren needs to see the truth, so, I am putting it out there" Erica finished as she saw Callie nod in her direction and leave the room.

* * *

Arizona was wide awake on her bed, it was past midnight now and Callie still hadn't returned home, around 10p.m. she had received a message saying that she had left the hospital and everything was fine but she still hasn't come home yet, and that was worrying Arizona, she had called her several times, but all were going to Callie's voice mail, Carina was calling her too, but she wasn't picking those calls, the only thing that was on her mind was Callie, it wasn't until she had picked Carina's call by mistake and onus to the unknown number, thinking Callie might be calling, she was reminded that Carina had come back, Arizona was feeling guilt and sad, guilty for Callie and sad for Carina, maybe she should just leave both of them alone, maybe she is the bad news destroying everybody's life, and then she could hear the main door opening, followed by hushed voices, thinking Callie might have returned she sprung out of the bed and went downstairs.

"Lexie? Cristina?" when she reached downstairs, she was surprised to see her friends and disappointed for not finding Callie.

"Hey, sorry, it's late, we know, it's just uh.. Callie is at her mother's..I thought you should know" Cristina said in an understanding manner, anybody could make out the absolute distraught etched across Arizona's face.

"She didn't call me, I have been trying to call her, but she wasn't picking up, she had me so worried" Arizona said she was relieved to know where Callie was, but sad as Callie didn't come home.

"Oh, now you are worried about Callie" Lexie finally said, she had kept quiet for quite some time now.

"Lex, not now" Cristina gently told her.

"No, you saw Callie, you heard what she said" Lexie remarked while looking at Cristina, they had just met Callie at the Torres residence.

"What does that mean? Is Callie ok?" Arizona worriedly asked.

"You got to be kidding me! Carina is here!" Lexie shouted, and her voice echoed in the living room.

"I know she is here! I KNOW!" Arizona shouted back and then an ugly sobbed robbed her body as she covered her face with her hands.

Cristina had never seen this side of Lexie, she was surprised, ad she gently moved towards Arizona and guided her to the nearby chair.

"Crying won't give you answers" Lexie said calmly.

"Lex, give it a break" Cristina said, she was affirmative that Lexie was pushing limits now.

"Do you love her?" Lexie asked, ignoring Cristina and looking straight to Arizona.

"Ofcourse, I love her Lexie! But how is that fair on Carina?" Arizona angrily shrugged, nobody was seeing the situation from her point of view.

"I meant Carina" Lexie said in a complete astonishment.

"What?" Arizona asked in a disinterested tone.

"You said you love Callie" Lexie looked at her knowingly.

"No, I didn't" Arizona immediately refuted, she wasn't ready to confront her feelings yet.

"Yes, you did" Cristina reprimanded her.

"No, I..I.." Arizona released a sigh, as her confusion subsided the reason she was feeling this turmoil was because she unhappy of the fact that Carina returned, cause she wanted a shot with Callie, she was holy and truly in love with her wife. Once the realization came to her a small smile made way to her face, Carina wasn't her great love story, Callie was, is and always will be and gave her the euphoric feeling like never before and with a renewed energy she sprung off her feet and started searching for her car keys.

"You, going somewhere?" Cristina asked as she saw the blonde moving haphazardly across the room.

"Calliope" was all Arizona said, as she ran away from the room.

* * *

Callie wanted to go home, but she just couldn't, because if she did, she had to accept the truth that Arizona, will never be hers, she knew the truth, she had accepted at some front, but to see would have been a total ballgame all together. She just wanted to wait for while, a little longer, so she decided to go home to her mother's. So here she was, sandwiched between her two mothers's, all three of them cuddled into each other.

"Calliope, you should eat something, its way past midnight now" Lucia said, as she gently patted Callie's hair, who had her head against her chest.

"I'm not hungry" was a quiet reply from Callie.

"You should eat something Mijha" was the first words Carol had said since Callie had come home and told everything to her mothers, Carol was not at all impressed with Callie's interaction with Laure.

"Ma, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" Callie quietly whispered.

"We will sort all of this in the morning, Lauren is devil, but we are not and there has to be a line drawn somewhere, and I'm glad you had that talk with Lexie and Cristina, I'm sure they will inform the others and this whole thing can pick up some pace and don't worry about the aftermath, we will handle it together, right now just think about eating, you won't be able to accomplish anything with an empty stomach." Carol said as she laid a comforting kiss on back of Callie's head and pushed her out of the bed, directing her to go down to eat something.

"I thought they will work out eventually" Lucia said as cuddled into her wife.

"I hoped that too" Carol replied while tightening her hold on her wife.

"Callie doesn't deserve all this pain" Lucia said as her voice broke.

"I know, I know" was all Carol could manage as she laid loving kisses on her wife's face.

* * *

Callie had come down to the kitchen and was exploring all her options, looking at the food she suddenly felt extremely hungry, deciding upon making herself the leftover sandwich, she started gathering the ingredients, she wasn't a big fan of sandwiches, but right now it seemed like the best option. She had just finished eating the humongous sandwich when the door bell ranged, confused as to who could come at this odd hour she hurriedly went to open the door and when she did, she was surprised to see Arizona standing there with a clear tear stained face and that scared Callie

"Arizona are you alright? What happened?" Callie worriedly asked as she pulled Arizona inside and into the living room.

"Arizona what's the matter? How come you know, I was here" Callie continued when Arizona didn't uttered a word.

"You didn't pick up your calls" Arizona said accusingly with a slight raise in her voice.

"What, that's not..Arizona are you ok?" Callie asked, she was getting confused now.

"Lex and Cristina came by" Arizona said trying to regain her composure.

"Yeah, I asked them to check upon you, I thought you were asleep, wait why you weren't asleep?" Callie asked, she was getting worried and confused by the second.

"You could have called!" Arizona replied, the anger was flaring once gain.

"My phone died..and..I just..Arizona are you alright? just tell me, what is?" Callie asked as she stepped closer to Arizona, she wasn't sure what exactly Arizona was trying to say.

"You should have called, you should come home straightaway!" Arizona shouted with full blown anger, she wasn't sure why was she so angry, she also saw Lucia and Carol make their way downstairs, but as soon as they hear her scream at Callie, they went up the stair sin a hurry, in any other situation, the scene would have been funny, but not right now.

"Are you mad at me or something..cause I am at loss here" Callie said as a slight laugh escaped her lips but she calmed down as soon as she saw the glare Arizona was giving her.

"Arizona.." Callie once again started

'I love you!" Arizona screamed that into the living room of the Torres household.

And Callie hear her, she heard her loud and clear and she felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her, for a moment she felt ecstatic, all she wanted to do was scream the same back at Arizona and take her into the arms, the love of her life loved her back, she wanted to just shower her love on Arizona, but she couldn't speak and as more time went by, her brain went into overdrive, over thinking, choosing between right and wrong and her over drive made her say, the most stupidest thing possible.

"I'm sorry Arizona, I don't feel the same way" Callie's heart was screaming at her, but at this moment her mind had won.

A boisterous laugh escaped Arizona's mouth and she said "Are you kidding me?"

"I think, you are mistaking my gratitude for love and I um think that's making you feel things that are not there" Callie deserved an Oscar at this very moment.

"That's bullshit" Arizona was straightway refusing whatever was coming out of Callie's mouth.

"Arizona, I am sorry" Callie said as she went a little close to where Arizona was standing, she was amazed on her ability to keep her composure.

"Say it, look me in the eye and say it" Arizona said with a fierce determination, she was not backing down that easily, and now both of them were in a staring contest, challenging each other, only time would tell who would break first.

* * *

 **A/N: Do review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter -11**

 **A/N:** **Loving your response, keep them coming guys. Flashbacks are in Itlaics.**

 **Part -1**

* * *

Something was definitely odd, or not right, something was there that Cristina wasn't able to grasp, besides the current scene that was being played in front of her, all of them were gathered for this impromptu meeting that was called by Carol Torres, and everybody knows that when Carol Torres calls for a meeting, it's urgent and important that your own life, so they were here at Torres hotel poolside, which was closed off for general public today, so they were here, she, Lexie, Addison, Teddy, Tim, Mark , Callie and Arizona, but what formed the confusing as hell part was the presence of Carina and Erica at the meeting, but that wasn't as odd as how Callie and Arizona was behaving with each other, they were sitting at the opposite end and haven't made eye contact yet, Cristina was confused, she didn't do drama, and this was playing out to be a perfect drama episodes as shown on T.V., only the background music was missing, and that thought brought a chuckle out of her , but she pulled in, as she saw several distraught stares at her.

 _"_ _Say it, look me in the eye and say it" Callie heard Arizona plead her with determination, her heart and her mind was going in two different directions, and the mind won, so she took a deep breath gathered all the courage, looked Arizona in the eye and said with all the conviction she can muster_

 _"_ _I don't, I don't love you"_

"So, do we need an introduction round, or everyone is comfortable?" Lucia said as she addressed the group, who was bewildered and had no idea with regards to the agenda of the meeting.

"I think we are good" Teddy replied for all, this was such an uncomfortable situation.

"Um, I think , I need some introductions, or a general sense as to what is going on here, cause I don't know the majority of people here" Carina equipped silently, she was more clueless than the others.

 _Arizona couldn't believe the words that came out of Callie, she didn't want to believe, was all of this in her head, was she imagining things, she knew for sure that there was something magical between the two of them, but Callie didn't feel the same way, and that broke her barriers and an ugly cry came out of her._

 _Callie saw the immediate reaction her words had on Arizona and then she felt a heart wrenching pain go through her body in ripples, she felt helpless and a coward for not admitting her feelings, her mind was all over the place, but she couldn't see Arizona in that sort of pain., but Callie believed that she could see things what Arizona couldn't, Arizona was just mistaking being grateful with love, after all she did receive that phone call from Carina._

"Of course, that should be quick" Mark equipped as he acknowledged Carina, Tim had told him, who Carina was, but his guts was saying that Carina wasn't all that she seems to be and the timings of this meeting just confirmed his doubts, what was it, cause one thing was certain, something was up.

"Ok, before we go through the round of pleasantries, I need some change in seating arrangements, so do as I say and don't ask questions" Carol told the group, her demeanor was strict and today she had a no –nonsense vibe and for most of them, this was new, usually Carol Torres was the calm and collected one, but today, it felt as if she was running a mob meeting and no one dared to question her.

When a sense of acknowledgement ran amongst the group, she continued

"Ok, so I need Lexie to swap places with Addy, and Ms DeLuca why don't you move a seat next to you and Calliope why on earth are you sitting this far off? Come sit next to Arizona" Carol said and immediately everyone got up to change seats, which forced Callie to move from one end to another, so everybody got up to make way for the exchange, Arizona did to, and in a slight confusion her back collided with Callie's front, and as response Callie's hand flew to her shoulders to keep her steady and a warmth filled up her whole body,

"Oh, God, sorry" Arizona immediately said, as she tried to make way for Callie, but somehow they both moved in the same direction, avoiding eyes from each other.

"Girls, hurry up, besides we had enough of you lately" Lucia told them as she saw their awkward interaction, she was about to say more, but Carol gave her the stare, her wife was uptight today.

 _Callie just couldn't see Arizona crying, so she simply went towards her, picked her up bridal style and made their way up to her bedroom. Once they reached the bedroom Callie put Arizona down on the bed and tried to move away but couldn't as Arizona had firm grip on her shirt by the shoulders._

 _"_ _Arizona" Callie quietly said._

 _"_ _I love you" Arizona replied, the tears had stopped, but there were few reminiscing._

 _"_ _Stop! Ok, just stop saying that!" Callie pleaded quietly as few tears escaped her, she was losing control, moreover, she just couldn't see Arizona like this._

 _"_ _Why?" Arizona questioned angrily_

 _"_ _Because, I will say it back!" Callie replied angrily, why was Arizona being so difficult?_

 _Arizona went quiet as soon as she heard what Callie had said, and then she understood what Callie's intension were, she wanted Arizona to be sure of everything, she wanted this Lauren, Carina situation to be sorted out. But she was sure, wasn't she? Was she really mistaking her feelings? A frustrated sigh came out of her along with tears, as she withdrew her hands from Callie, giving her space to move away, but Callie didn't and when she met her eyes, she saw concern all over them._

 _"_ _I just wish we meet sooner, under different circumstances" Arizona whispered without breaking the intense eye contact she found herself in._

 _"_ _Me too, Me too" Callie replied as she hands on her own moved to caress Arizona's forehead, after a moment when she realized what she was doing she stopped and tried to move away but couldn't and this time it wasn't Arizona's hands that stopped her, it was her lips._

"Ok, now that everyone is settled, let's get to business, shall we" Carol commanded.

"So, I guess that means no introduction" Carina chuckled, she was trying to lighten the mood, she was nervous, very nervous, what if Lauren found out that she was here.

"Ms DeLuca, I am very sure, you can keep u with us" Carol firmly replied and set her stare on Carina, she had found a lot of things on her, after a little digging up.

"Ma, what's going on?" Callie asked, she had never seen her mother like this.

"I am sure you had good intensions Tim, when you first pulled this 'marriage' with the help of Mark for your sister, and Calliope you .. you always wear your heart on your sleeves, but situation have taken a serious turn now, I won't let that happen, people and feelings are getting tossed for no reason and this is not what anybody signed up for, so we need to up the ante and deal this situation head first and as much it makes me angry beyond imagination, Erica we need you on this" Carol explained the group.

"What? Why?" Arizona questioned, she didn't like the idea of having Erica on this.

"Relax Arizona, you have nothing to worry, I …I am in love with Lauren" Erica told the group and didn't dare to look into the shocked expression of the attendees.

"So, you are going to help us, put her out?" Lexie asked in a perplexed manner.

"That's bullshit!" Cristina shouted, she wasn't buying this.

"Look, I know you guys don't trust me, and you have reasons for that, valid reasons, but I do love Lauren and sometimes, you have to be harsh in order to save the persons you love." Erica said with all sincerity and seriousness.

"I still don't trust you, I never will, so whatever you do, in the name of love, always remember that I will be prying your each and every move" Addison solemnly said, the anger in her was forcing her to chose a different vocabulary all together, but Teddy's hand on her thighs squeezing hr lightly was keeping her in check.

"You don't have to Addison, as Love makes you do crazy things." Erica said as she lay back comfortably in her chair.

"That's it does!" Carina supplied and chanced her look towards Arizona, but she was surprised when she saw that Arizona was looking at Callie with a look she hasn't seen before, a look she had never received and in that moment it became clear to her, that Arizona was in love with Callie, she knew if she looked at Carol Torres right now, she would be glaring at her, but she did moved her sight anyway and she was correct, Carol was looking at her knowingly, and she knew it was time to come clean.

 _Callie was surprised to feel the eagerness of Arizona's lips on her_ , _they have kissed before and it was mostly for the show, but right now, there were no audience, nobody, only the two of them and Arizona was kissing her with all her might and Callie's body was going on a overdose, releasing things might go out of hand quickly, Callie pulled out of the kiss, and looked down on Arizona whose face was flushed, the short breaths and bruised lips were inviting, so inviting and like a switch it flipped Callie on and in more than one ways and she let go of all the restrain and poured her love out, to hell with rules and moralities._

 _Arizona feared the worst when Callie pulled out, but before she could even manage her thoughts properly, Callie's lips was back upon her with a hunger, lust and love she had never experienced before, a deep moan escaped her mouth, which brought an animalistic side out of Callie as she started to claw upon her clothes and removing out o her body,_

 _"_ _Oh God, Callie" Arizona moaned, as with a rush of adrenaline and horniness, Callie in swift movement had removed her top and bra and was desperately clawing at her jeans._

 _Once Callie had finished removing all the clothes from Arizona she proceeded to do the same with her, she simply threw her tank top and sweats away and in a matter of seconds, Arizona was naked and she was only in her briefs, she wanted to slow down and savor the moment but she couldn't, her member in her briefs was painfully hard and it was this hard since the first time she had seen Arizona, and there is only so much control one can have, so she removed her briefs off and saw Arizona's eyes widen with surprise, astonishment and nervousness._

 _Callie quickly made her way to Arizona and kissed her deeply and simultaneously brought her hands between Arizona's legs parting them way and cupping the heated mound, moving her fingers along her slit, making Arizona wet by the second._

 _"_ _God, Callie, fuck" Arizona exclaimed, Callie was torturing her_

 _"_ _I will do that too" Callie said as she took one of Arizona's breasts in her mouth and started sucking and biting on it, the moans and pleas falling out of Arizona's mouth was turning her on beyond reason, she was split second away from being buried deep inside Arizona, but she had to remind herself that for Arizona, it would be the first time and that somehow slowed her pace down, she released the breast and slowly started going down on her, leaving kisses on the way and then after reaching her destination, she paused, kissed Arizona's inner thighs and took a long weep of Arizona's slick folds and instantly became addicted to it, and soon Callie's tongue was lunging in and out of Arizona's pussy, with one hand moving furiously at her clit._

 _Arizona was seeing stars now, she could feel the familiar build up, her one hand was clawing the sheets and the other was keeping Callie in her place, suddenly she felt Callie move away from her._

 _"_ _Calliope? What the…" the question died on Arizona's lips as she saw Callie line up her member to her and looking at Arizona for permission, Arizona knew she should be appalled by this, but she wasn't, she was beyond turned on and beyond wet after looking Callie in her full glory, the brunette was breathtakingly beautiful, so she nodded her head and saw Callie push into her, and she winced slightly._

 _"_ _You ok, is it hurting badly" Callie asked as she completely filled Arizona and stilled her movements for Arizona to adjust._

 _"_ _Just a little bit, but don't you dare pull out!" Arizona replied with a slight laugh._

 _"_ _I cannot" Callie replied and looked deep into Arizona's eyes and as soon as she saw her relax, she started thrusting her slowly,_

 _"_ _Oh..Aw..Oh God, Callie" Arizona moaned, she had never had this kind of pleasure before_

 _"_ _Jesus!, Arizona, you are so tight!, oh baby!" Callie said while thrusting in and out o her._

 _"_ _Fuck!..Fuck me harder!..mmm harder CALLIE!" Arizona but all shouted in the room, as she widens her legs and put her hands on Callie's firm but to pull her deeper and Callie immediately obliges._

 _"_ _Umph..Aaawgh..Aaawgh..Oh..fuck" came the cries from Arizona, as he felt her orgasm fast approaching._

 _"_ _yes, yes Arizona, I am about to cum" Callie said as she started to relentlessly pound into Arizona and soon Arizona's walls clutched painfully on her and seeping her in and she exploded deep inside of her and continued to stroke her._

 _"_ _Oh..Oh..Callie..I'm goona..Calliopeeee!" Arizona came with a strong orgasm, twitching several times and she finally had to pull at Callie's shoulder to stop her movements, as she was getting sensitive beyond pleasure_

* * *

 **A/N: Do review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter -11**

 **A/N:** **Loving your response, keep them coming guys. Flashbacks are in Italics. And Max, no worries my friend. And a very Happy Mother's Day in advance to all the wonderful mothers, you guys are awesome, so thank you, In Hindi, there is a saying that "You can get rid of all the debts in the world, but not that of a mother" and that's something I firmly believe and cherish. So all the mothers out there, the world is a better place because of you.**

 **Part -2**

* * *

 _Arizona was in deep, comfortable sleep, but the annoying sound of her phone was forcing her to move out of her comfort zone, something she didn't wanted to do, so she ignored her phone, but it didn't stop_

 _"_ _Please Arizona, just shut that thing off" a grumpy Callie whined, who was spooning Arizona, they were completely intertwined diagonally in the middle of the bed._

 _"_ _Just ignore it" Arizona replied as she further pushed herself into Callie, but the buzzing continued._

 _"_ _Ugh..fine!" Arizona irritatingly said, as she unwillingly removed herself from the cocoon of warmth and went towards the persistent ringing, and when she did got up, she realized her clothes were thrown all over the room, so she had no idea where her phone was , so she started collecting her clothes from all the different direction, finally near the door, she found her jeans with her phone tucked in, unable to grasp the idea as to how he jeans landed near the bedroom door, she took her phone out and answered the call, as it her mom, completely forgetting the fact that she was indeed naked getting scrutinized under some curious privy eyes._

 _Callie tracked each and every movement of Arizona padding across the but naked, and it was the ass that did not quit, that firm supple flesh was taunting her and teasing her beyond reason, she finally saw Arizona halter her moments and stand to take the call near the bedroom door, facing away from her, with her ass in Callie's face and now Callie had to, needed to have that ass._

 _"_ _Hello Mom? Is everything ok?" Arizona questioned as soon as she answered the call._

 _"_ _yeah..I'm fine..why ..yes Callie is fine..Mom it's 5 in..whoa…" Arizona felt warm and wet tinny kisses being placed all over calf, she didn't has to guess as to who was placing them, the ministrations were spreading a tingling sensation all over body, making her weak in the knees and extremely wet between her thighs._

 _"_ _What..ye..yes..Mom..MmmMph..Mom…yes" the kisses were slowly going upwards, they were at back of her thighs now, Callie hands were sensuously moving along her legs supporting her wherever necessary, slowly the hands gripped her ass cheek and started kneading them slowly and enjoyably, but for Arizona her mother was not ready to keep the phone down and if she didn't, she might witness something both of them can never undone._

 _"_ _Mom…MOM!. Iamkeepingthe phonenow" Arizona mumbled in a hurry and kept down the phone and let it slip out of her hands and fall below along with her jeans, so jeans broke the phone's fall, but Callie had slowly spread her but cheeks open and took a long tortures swipe in between._

 _"_ _Oh, God Calliope! What are you doing" Arizona half asked and half moaned._

 _"_ _Your ass doesn't quit!" Callie said in a labored voice as she stood up from the kneeling position and started laying small kisses along Arizona's spine slowly moving towards her neck._

 _"_ _Mmm..mph..Oh God" Arizona moaned particularly loudly, Callie's kisses were bringing her a storm o pleasure and she had never felt like this, her whole body wad devoured in sensations and she was feeling too weak to stand upright and then Callie reached her shoulder blade and darted her tongue out and liked the path between her shoulder, along her neck all the way to her ear and started sucking on it, which effectively made Arizona grasp for support and the only thing she could find was the door knob, so she took hold of that from both hands._

* * *

 _"_ _Did you hear that?" Lucia Torres moved away from her wife's chest to look at hr wife's face._

 _"_ _Hear what?" Carol grumbled with her eyes closed as she tightened her grip on, she wasn't a morning person at all._

 _"_ _I think Callie and Arizona are still fighting" Lucia worriedly told her wife._

 _"_ _Lu, please, stop spying on them!, Arizona saw us eavesdropping on them last night, we don't want a repeat of that, do we?" Carol said as laid a comforting kiss on her wife's forehead._

 _"_ _I know, but it's five in the morning and they are still fighting, you know how are daughter is in the morning, I don't want them to say things they don't mean to and then spoil everything in between." Lucia continued, she was desperately trying to gain her wife's attention._

 _"_ _After, what Callie has told me with whole Carina thing, and the phone call she received from her, the harm is already done" Carol replied, she was awake now._

 _"_ _You believe Carina?" Lucia enquired._

 _"_ _Not even a bit" Carol replied._

 _"_ _So..?" Lucia asked cheekily, she knew she had just convinced her wife to check upon their daughters and yes she has considered Arizona her daughter from day one._

 _"_ _Fine!" Carol replied as the two of them started moving out of the bed and to Callie's bedroom._

* * *

 _"_ _God, Arizona, I can never get enough of you" Callie moaned in Arizona's ear, she was painfully hard now, and her member were now poking Arizona._

 _"_ _Calliope please!" Arizona pleaded as she removed one hand from the door knob and use it to encircle Callie's neck bringing them closer and finally capturing the plump lips in a bruising kiss._

 _After the soul consuming kiss, Callie moved Arizona's hair from her left side and started sucking on her neck and simultaneously started massaging her breasts, and after few minutes of continuing with the same she knew Arizona was ready as her wetness was now dripping on Callie's leg, so took her member rubbed it a few times along Arizona's wetness and slowly entered her from behig, the sensation was erotic that it took both of them by force, pushing Arizona forward with one hand on the door knob and the other holding Callie, Callie was somehow morphed into Arizona's back as she was holding Arizona's mid section with one hand and the other was holding the same door knob with Arizona's._

 _"_ _Yes!..Awghgh..Umpgh..harder Calliope!" Arizona moaned as her grip on the door knob intensified, but she never lost her grip on Callie._

 _"_ _Yes! Unnnnghhh..Omph…so tight!..fuck" Callie moaned harder as she picked up the pace of her pounding, soon she could feel the familiar sensation building up, and sensing the urgent need to get their faster, she pulled Arizona from her mid section away from the door and turned her, as now Callie was on top, will Arizona beneath her and both of them was on the floor near the door, and the Callie spread Arizona's legs further apart and started pounding relentlessly._

 _"_ _Oh God…Awgghhh!...OhOh..Mmmmph!.. Calliope…fuck ..fuck ..fuck!" Arizona moaned turned into a scream by the end, she could literally feel each and every body parts of hers moving towards the epic explosion, her minds was going blank now, so much so that she didn't even notice that when Callie had pushed her away from the door, her grip on the knob had unlocked it during the momentum._

 _"_ _yes…yes..OH! mmmph!. Fuck…fuck.." Callie moaned as she tirelessly moved inside Arizona and started rubbing her clit feverously, suddenly she saw Arizona back arch at an impossible angle, a silent scream came out of Arizona, as she convulsed into various twitch, finally squirting onto Callie, making her come and explode deep inside her._

* * *

 _"_ _Come on Carol, hurry up, they screaming at each other now, these girls, I tell you!" Lucia commanded her wife as she increased her speed moving into Callie's bedroom, leaving her wife slightly behind. In the urgency of it all she forgot to knock at her daughter's bedroom and entered, and what she saw was something she couldn't have predicted, so naturally a loud squeal escaped her lips._

 _"_ _OH MY GOD!.I AM SO SORRY" Lucia said, as Callie and Arizona became aware of her._

 _"_ _MAMA!, Jesus Christ!, knock!" was all Callie could manage as she frantically tried to cover Arizona and herself up, and somehow once again, the naked Arizona had a find a solace in her back to cover her up._

 _"_ _What!? What's going on? , OH GOD!" Carol came rushing towards the room ,a s she heard her wife squeal_

 _"_ _OH!, Good Lord have MERCY!,MA !, you guys turn around for haven sakes! Callie screamed as she saw her mother's practically running out of the her room._

 _"_ _Oh My God…Oh My God! My mother –in law saw me naked..Oh God..we had sex!" Arizona exclaimed behind Callie, as she went into a full panic mode._

 _"_ _Arizona, I don't think our mother saw us..wait, you regret the sex?" Callie asked with great trepidation_

 _"_ _We had sex!" Arizona shouted._

 _"_ _I know, I was there!" Callie replied in full blown anger, she was not going to sit around and hear Arizona regret, so she got up from the floor._

 _"_ _That's not what I MEANT, YOU KNOW THAT!" Arizona screamed, as she too got up an faced Callie, now the wife's were naked arguing in the middle of their room._

 _"_ _Do you regret it?" Callie asked, she needed some clear answers._

 _"_ _Do I, DO I REGRET IT? Are you fucking kidding me Callie? Seriously? I was the one who came to you last night and told you how I really feel! And this what I get in return and STOP LOOKING AT MY BOOBS!" Arizona's voice was climbing a notch higher every time._

 _"_ _THEY ARE GREAT BOOBS!" Callie frustratingly replied._

 _"_ _CALLIOPE IPHEGENIA TORRES- ROBBINS" Arizona angered._

 _"_ _SORRY! Sorry ok, just sorry" Callie said she took seriousness of the situation and rubbed her face with her hands._

 _"_ _This shouldn't have happened Arizona, this..not like this…I am sorry..just I…" Callie was lost for words now._

 _"_ _You know what Callie, You have some FUCKING DOUBLE STANDARDS!" Arizona screamed at Callie's face as she gathered her clothes and headed towards the bathroom to change._

* * *

 _"_ _Arizona just left the house" Lucia told her wife who was in her study attending few phone calls._

 _"_ _Jesus, these kids, I tell you..they are so impulsive all the time, they don't think it through, enough is enough now, I won't let this go on..Call for a meeting and I need everyone there including Erica and specially Carina" Carol told her wife, who nodded in response._

* * *

" Look, We don't have time to do a trust building exercise amongst you, so improvise, you all need to do exactly as its told, nothing more and nothing less, I hope everyone is clear on that" Carol said as she looked at everyone around the table.

"So, what's the plan?" Carina asked.

"I believe you didn't hear me correctly Miss DeLuca, you need not know the whole picture, just do your part, but first I am sure you have something very important to tell my daughter – in law- you can do that after the meeting" Carol replied as see knowingly looked at Carina, telling her she knew her real truth and giving her the opportunity to come clean to Arizona.

"Now, I will personally come and tell you what needs to be done, so make sure your week is clear, enough time had already been wasted, so no more of that, if everyone agrees then we can clear the meeting up, any doubts, I'll solve them personally, anybody wants to leave, the can do right now, and I promise no

no grudges will be kept, but you need to leave now." Carol ruled out and when nobody left their place, she concluded the meeting.

* * *

It had been over half an hour now for the meeting to be concluded but Arizona was nowhere to be seen and that was making Callie uneasy, the morning had been a big turmoil, so say the least and Callie wanted to make things clear, she regretted nothing, not even for a single second, getting restless she started rounding the pool boundary , and then she saw Arizona give Carina a kiss on her cheek, they were in a far corner booth and her heart shattered all over again, she knew she couldn't see more, so she turned sharply and collided with somebody and but relaxed when she saw it was Cristina.

"You know Robbins you love you" Cristina stated.

"No, she doesn't" Callie said with a small smile.

"Callie don't be a fool, she told me and Lexie" Cristina pleaded with her.

"And when you guys left my mother's house yesterday to check on Arizona, I got a call from Carina, she told me she and Arizona had a talk, where Arizona told her that she was feeling a great deal of gratitude for me and Carina she told me that Arizona is mistaking her gratitude for love, she doesn't love, she just thankful" Callie said tear eyed.

"That's a bucket full of shit load!, are you seriously believing Carina? Cristina was surprised on Callie's demeanor.

"Arizona just kissed her" Callie said in a sad voice, as she move away from Cristina and went on her way to home.

* * *

 **A/N: Do review!**

 **P.S. Once, I finished I realized it not quite a chapter for mother's day.**

 **P.S. If the sex scene was poorly written, do let me know, just be polite about it, it was first of that kind.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter -14**

 **A/N: To the reviewer who have leaving message daily, every single day since the last update, you are the sole reason for this update, I don't know who you are, but I do know that you are a gem of a person, and you don't give up on people easily, I admire you and love you. I will complete this, even if you are the only person reading this.**

Arizona couldn't believe her ears, the truth that came out of Carina's mouth was shocking, but was it really that surprising, to learn the lengths Lauren would take to destroy Callie and Arizona, perhaps not, but one thing was absolutely clear to her, Callie was the most honorable person she has ever meet, and she was completely in love with her, so much so, that she knew that she has to stay away from her, for Callie's own good, she deserved so much better, that her mess.

"Are you kidding me?" Cristina appalled at Callie.

"I am telling you, what I saw, there nothing left to add Cristina" Callie dejectedly told her.

"Callie just talk to her, stop rushing to conclusions! Just sit down and have a word with each other, say the truth, the real truth..You know what, ask her now, she is coming this way…and she is here" Cristina said as she physically turned Callie around, as Arizona approached them.

"Hi" Arizona timidly said, after the vents of last night this was the first time she was ready to face Callie

"Hi, back" Callie replied with stiff awkwardness.

"Oh, sweet Jesus, form sentences! I am out of here, you guys need to sort this out yourself" Cristina said, as she left the duo and made her way to the other group.

"So " Callie asked tight lipped.

"So indeed" Arizona replied.

"Callie" "Arizona"..they both started together at the same time, a chuckle left both of them, afterwards Callie used her hand to ask Arizona to go first.

"Calliope..I …Carina..she told me few things and I want you to know the whole truth" Arizona started to explain and Callie's heart started pounding profusely, there was a part in her, who wanted to run away from this conversation altogether, she knew she won't be able to handle, Arizona's rejection, but she asked Arizona to continue anyways, here goes nothing..

Arizona released a deep sigh..here goes nothing…

"Carina and I first meet in College and hit it off instantly, she was charming, and I feel for her charm ,soon we started going out, and soon enough we were in love, she meet my family , my friends, we had plans forever, but then one day out of the blue, she had to go back to Italy, as her family ran into deep financial trouble, I offered my help, but she refused, instead she asked me to wait, wait for her return, and I did" Arizona took a breath in between before continuing, and for Callie her worst fears were coming true, it was taking all her strength for not to break down in front of Arizona, she was mentally telling herself to keep strong.

"Day before yesterday, was the first time in two years, I had seen her, the surprise caught me in my moment of weakness, and that was when you saw me kissing her, in the bathroom" Arizona quietly said, she chanced a look at Callie and saw a single tear make its way down her face, she never wanted to cause Callie any harm, if she could, she would take away all this pain from her, for Arizona it was time to come clean.

"I never felted so guilty and miserable in my entire life, I regret the moment I allowed Carina to come close to me, I so sorry Calliope, I really am, It was also in that moment, I knew with absolute clarity that I am in love with you, completely in love with you" Arizona swiped off her tears which were falling at a rapid pace, and for Callie her brain had completely short circuited, this wasn't the turn of events she was expecting.

"So, I had to find you first, and I did, or well Lexie and Cristina helped, but I did and you know what happened afterwards, for the record I loved every single bit of it and will cherish those memories for the rest of my life, but in all of this I never got a chance to have a word with Carina, but due to Carol, I finally got the opportunity I have been waiting for, so today when I saw Carina, I knew I had to tell her the truth, but before I could say something, she told me she has something very important to say, something that involves Lauren Boswell" a bitter tone has now acquired Arizona.

"Carina told me, after one year in Italy, their financial problems improved, but that wasn't the only thing great that happened to her, she fell in love with another woman named Rosa, and now are in fact engaged, Carina wanted to personally come and tell me truth, but just never got around it, as their financial situation once again worsened, have been on the edge for last three months and it was during this time that Lauren caught hold of her, already knowing our history, she intentionally employed Carina in her company and then blackmailed her to bankruptcy , if she didn't follow her orders, Carina was there on our reception, because Lauren asked her to, she is just a pawn in Lauren's game, but apparently Ms. Torres, caught the whiff of it and have took Carina's family into protection and now Carina will work with us against Lauren." Arizona had completely laid down the truth in front of Callie, Callie was shell shocked to hear the news, but there was one thing that was left, and for that Arizona needed all her strength.

"Calliope, you are the most honorable, beautiful, loyal, sincere person, I have ever meet, probably will ever meet, you are amazing and I love you, and because of that I know, you need to be set free, you don't need me or my baggage, I have dragged you in the mud already, I won't do that for long, so after finishing up with this whole Lauren fiasco, you and I will go our separate ways." Arizona managed the whole thing without her voice wavering, for her, in her mind, this was the best thing to do, and so she waited for Callie to say something, anything, but Callie didn't utter a single word.

Callie's mind was in overdrive, for the life of her, she couldn't believe her ears, she was so mad on Lauren for ruining the good in her life, but most importantly, Arizona loved her, her pure sunshine, ball of energy loved her and didn't think they were a good fit..WAIT WHAT?..WHAT THE HELL?, before Callie could voice her thought, her phone rang

"Hello, Ms. Robbins ?, I am sorry What?".

 **A/N: it will be wrapped up soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter-15**

 **A/N: Guys I am overwhelmed by the response, I wasn't sure about it, but thanks, this one is ,for all of you.**

* * *

"Mrs. Robbins, I need you to calm down!, I can't..I 'm not, woah!" Before Callie could make out anything that was being said on the other end, the phone got snatched away.

"Mom? What is it?, is it Dad?, wait we are coming to the hospital, just calm down" Arizona tried to get information out of her mom but wasn't able to.

"We need to get.." Arizona tried to look to Callie, but realized she was not standing there, but has already gone to others and probably arranging them to get to the hospital.

Arizona couldn't believe her ears, nor any words that were coming out of the Doctor's mouth, the treatment was working wonders for her father, the doctors were actually going to release him by the end of this work, this was the extent of progress her father has made. Her inner monologue was halted by a squeal and tight hug from Timothy and Mark.

"Thank you Doctor, that's indeed the best news, we bunch have heard "Carol politely dismissed the doctor, cause for one there were clearly too many people inside the room and to make him understand the dynamics of this family, where there wasn't enough alcohol in this room.

"Well, visiting hours will be over soon" Doctor gently reminded everybody and left the room.

"This is the best news ever!" Timothy squealed once again, he was having a hard time controlling his emotions.

"Jesus, that's loud , cheergirl!" Cristina grunted from the sofa, who was nicely tucked into Lexie, who has an adorable smile after the comment.

"Well, that does call for a celebration, I mean this is huge!" Addison chimed in, with a genuine happiness, which it stunned the crowd in jubilant surprise, and then suddenly Teddy's lips were on her, and Addison could help but reciprocate and break into a gorgeous smile. It was the collective "coughing" that separated the two.

"Oh, this is just beautiful, I am cooking today!" Lucia torres was just downright giddy.

"Well, that can be arranged, how about we have cook dinner, arrange something here itself at the hospital" Carrol Torres added, as she kisses her wife's forehead.

"Can we do that?" Arizona enquired, this was also the first time has spoken.

"I'm pretty sure, something can be done" Mark quipped with his traditional smirk on.

"Oh God, did you sleep with the Doctor?" Teddy asked with a mocking face.

"Of course not !, Altman, I am taken, besides I slept with him, when he was a resident" Mark replied with a smug face and high fived Timothy

"What are you, high fiving for?" a confused Lexie asked

"Well, I was there, when that happened, let's just say, I saw it live" Timothy said with the sass on.

"Timothy!"

"Gross"

"Eww"

"Jesus Christ" was the collective gasps that were released from the people, but there was only one person who hadn't uttered a single word and that was Callie.

"Callie, is everything alright, you haven't said a word," Daniel Robbins quipped while sitting straight on the hospital bed.

Suddenly all eyes were on her, as if this was the big moment in the her life , where either the things can change for the good, or turn sour were quickly, she needed to make a decision, choice that she would live by, a decision that she will not regret and most importantly, will she chose to fight?, fight for love?

"Arizona" that was the first word Callie uttered after a pregnant pause.

"Uh Yes?" Arizona asked perplexed.

" I mean to say, what I want to say is that, Mr and Mrs Robbins, this the greatest news ever, I am so happy, Moms, we are having dinner, right here, but first Arizona get in the car" Callie said with full conviction.

"I think , I should stay and help here, with the prepa.."

"Arizona. . the. Car" Callie interrupted her and was adamant about it.

* * *

Now they have been driving for past 30 mins, without any word being uttered by the two, the slight drizzle that had started as soon as they sat in their car, was slowly picking up speed, but it wasn't pouring down, the only thing that was running thin was Arizona's patience.

"Callie, Exactly, where are we going?" Arizona finally asked, but Callie didn't answer.

"You were pretty adamant getting out of the hospital, but now that we are in the car, you haven't said a word" Arizona was walking on thin ice, but Callie kept quiet, and rain started getting heavier.

"Ok, this is just silly, we have been driving in this God awful weather, for past 30 min, with no specific destination in our head, what…" Suddenly the car came to a screeching halt.

"Just Shut Up!" Callie shouted, and rested her forehead on the wheel to take a deep breath, then suddenly she heard the passenger side door being opened up, and when she looked up, she saw Arizona getting out of the car and marching off in the pouring rain.

"Oh God, this woman!" Callie exclaimed, as he hurriedly pulled out of the seat belt and followed Arizona in the downpour.

"ARIZONA, ARIZONA! ..what the hell you are doing ?" Callie screamed as she ran behind Arizona, who was storming off with a decent pace

"Hey, hey , blondie, Jesus Christ!, what the hell?" Callie finally caught up with Arizona and pulled her on the arm to turn her around.

"Where do you think, you are going in this awful rain? Get inside the car, or you are going to get sick, come on now" Callie said as she tried to usher Arizona towards the car, but Arizona wasn't bulging out of the spot.

Callie looked towards her and saw her stubbornly standing her ground with her hands folded up and her eyebrows raised in challenge, and she looked downright adorable, so cute that Callie just wanted to scoop her up, which gave her an idea

"Arizona, please..ok fine" Callie tried one last time and when she saw that Arizona was still unmoved, she swiftly bend down and threw Arizona on her shoulder and started moving towards their car.

" Calliope!, put me down!" Arizona shrieked. Due to the downpour their clothes were all soaked up, which was making Arizona quite heavy to be carried around, so after a while Callie out her down on the ground.

"What do you want?" Arizona angrily asked, once her feet touched the solid ground.

"YOU!" Callie shouted in the might rain, and Arizona sobered up completely.

"All I want in my life and from my life is you!, Because I love you!, I love you so so much!" Callie finally was able to speak, what she truly desired.

"I LOVE YOU, So you don't get to storm in my life and storm out of my life on your own wish, you don't get to decide whether you are enough for me or not, you don't!, I have fell for you from the moment you fainted in my arms, I fell some more, when we first kissed, some more when you accepted me for who I am, and before I could realize, I was completely in love with you, and then we made love, Arizona we made love, and I haven't felt like this ever in my entire life!" Callie was now pouring her heart out, as the rain coming down was mixing up with her own tears.

"So, I am going to fight for you, for us ,Because I LOVE YOU,AND I AM NOT READY TO GIVE IT UP, I am laying it all on the ground, IF you want, there will be a us, and there is no power in this world that can come in between, but if you don't want this, then I will back off, as I had promised you before, no questions asked, So Arizona, what do you want?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for all the support guys!**


End file.
